Runaway Train
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Manchmal ist es einem nicht möglich die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen zu lassen, zumindest nicht in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Hundes, eines stillen Werwolfs und eines düsteren Tränkemeisters.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Eh schon wissen: JKR gehört alles, nur Angelina Fenwick, Meggie Meadowes und Josephine 'Jo' Black sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen, wenn auch ihre Nachnamen ebenfalls JKR's Eigentum sind.

A/N: Dies ist meine erste FF hier...bin gespannt wie sie euch gefällt um 'Reviews bettel ;)'

Großes DANKE an Bianca, die immer so geduldig meine Hirngespinste vorab ließt :)

RUNAWAY TRAIN

Alles um sie herum hatte sich verändert. Mit einem Schlag. Alles war anders geworgen, surreal anders.

Alles was ihr je wichtig war...ihr ganzes Leben mit einem mal nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen.

Ihr Vater war zuerst gestorben. Getötet von einem Haufen Totessern. Sie konnte es immernoch nicht ganz glauben. Er war fort, einfach so und würde auch nie mehr zu ihr zurückkehren. Sie hatte ihn sehr geliebt und überaus bewundert. Einer der wenigen Blacks die bei klarem Verstand waren und auf Dumbledores Seite gekämpft hatten.

Er war immer schon anders gewesen als der Rest seines reinblutbesessenen Clans. Er hatte Mythea geheiratet, die Tochter zweier Squibs. Sie war zwar eine Hexe gewesen, hatte aber trotzdem nicht in die Familie gepasst. Kurz vor der Geburt ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter war sie auch noch von einem Werwolf gebissen worden, was die Abneigung der ach so guten Black-Familie nur noch verstärkt hatte.

Trotz der anfänglichen Befürchtungen war das Mädchen wohl auf gewesen. Mythea war gestorben als sie fünf Jahre alt war. Bei einem Machtkampf unter Werwölfen hieß es. Sowas passiert manchmal eben. Sowas passiert.

Jo starrte weiter aus dem Fenster des Fahrenden Ritters. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und das Wasser, das gegen das Fenster peitschte, machte es unmöglich irgendetwas zu erkennen. Aber das war ihr völlig egal.

Keine zwei Wochen nach dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie die nächste Todesnachricht erreicht. Auch Dorcas hatten sie erwischt. Sie war von Voldemort persönlich getötet worden. Nicht so wie ihre kleine Schwester Maggie, die zu Beginn des Kriegesvon übermütigen Todessern getötet worden war.

Auch Angelina Fenwick hatte den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord nicht überlebt. Von ihr und ihrem Bruder Benjy waren nur noch Stücke gefunden worden. Die Nachricht hatte den Phönixorden nur wenige Tage nach dem Tod der Meadowes' erreicht.

Nun waren auch Lily, James und Peter gefallen. Lily - ihre beste Freundin, ihre engste Vertraute. Sie, Meggie, Angelina und Jo selbst waren gemeinsam in Hogwarts gewesen, hatten sich einen Schlafsaal geteilt, waren überhaupt unzertrennlich gewesen. Ein richtiges Kleeblatt. Fast hätte man sie mit den Rumtreibern vergleichen können, nur das die Mädchen ein Jahr jünger gewesen waren und eindeutig weniger Ärger am Hals gehabt hatten. Außer sie selbst vielleicht, musste sich Jo eingestehen. Sie hatte eine Menge Zeit mit ihrem Cousin Sirius und seinen Freunden verbracht, dementsprechend lang war auch ihr Strafregister gewesen.

Sie selbst war in der Runde nie die Brave gewesen. Diese Rolle war für Angelina reserviert. Sie war diejenige deren Nase ständig hinter irgendwelchen Büchern gesteckt hatte. Ein Wunder also, dass Remus sich nicht für sie interessiert hatte. Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich gewesen. In ihrem Wesen, in ihrer Sprache...auch der Blick war der selbe gewesen, mit dem sie einem ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen machen konnten.

Remus...der einzige Mensch der ihr noch geblieben war. Remus, der auch jetzt im Fahrenden Ritter neben ihr saß. Der Bus der sie zum Bahnhof bringen sollte. Nur weg von hier. Weg aus England, weg von allem...auch von Remus. Sie wusste, dass es alles andere als fair war.

Nach Irland wollte sie. Sie konnte im Lykanthropie-Institut anfangen, wie einst ihr Vater, der einer der bekanntesten Forscher auf dem Gebiet der Werwolfskunde gewesen war. Dr. Salem Black...für Jo war schon lange klar gewesen, dass sie das selbe machen wollte wie einst ihr Vater. Aber unter anderen Umständen wäre sie wohl dafür nicht nach Irland gegangen.

Sie hätte dieses großartige Angebot wohl abgelehnt, auch wenn dies keine großen Karrieresprünge bedeutet hätte. Es wäre ihr egal gewesen. Sie wäre lieber hier geblieben, bei ihren Freunden, bei Harry...bei Remus. Er tat ihr leid, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sich voll und ganz in ihre Arbeit zu stürzen war das Einzige, das sie jetzt noch bei klarem Verstand halten konnte.

Sie drehte den Kopf etwas und sah Remus von der Seite her an. Geistesabwesend starrte er vor sich hin. Diese Augen...Jo würde sie nie vergessen. Blau und unergründlich wie der Nachhimmel. Fast wurde man dazu verleitet die Sterne darin zu suchen. Manchmal schien man sie sogar zu finden. Doch jetzt starrten seine Augen einfach nur völlig ausdruckslos ins Leere.

Jo wusste, dass er wieder an Sirius dachte. Sirius, der jetzt in Askaban saß, sein Leben dort verbringen würde. Umringt von Dementoren.

Jo wusste nicht, was sie von der Geschichte halten sollte. Sirius - ihr Cousin, ihr Freund, der beste Freund von James - ausgerechnet er sollte James verraten und ihn damit in den Tod geschickt haben? Ausgerechnet er sollte Peter und 13 Muggel umgebracht haben? Er, der immer schon lieber für seine Freunde gestorben wäre als ihnen Leid zuzufügen? Jo konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben, aber andere Lösungen standen nicht zur Auswahl. Es gab Zeugen, sämtliche Indizien sprachen gegen Sirius. War es etwa doch möglich, dass...

Jo schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.

Remus starrte immer noch vor sich hin. Sie wusste, dass ihn die selben Gedanken quälten. Die selben Zweifel, die sich immer wieder im Kreis drehten.

Der Bus hielt. Sie waren da. Sie liefen das letzte Stück zum Bahnhof. Tropfnass durchquerten sie die Bahnhofshalle auf dem Weg zum Bahnsteig. Eine Menge Menschen waren unterwegs. Das Leben schien für sie normal weiterzulaufen, nach allem was passiert war. Vielleicht würde es das auch für sie beide eines Tages wieder können, dachte Jo.

Remus, der Jos Tasche trug, schwieg immer noch als sie den Bahnsteig betraten. Er hatte den ganzen Weg hierher kein Wort gesprochen. Sie wusste, was ihn bedrückte, wagte aber auch nicht zu sprechen.

Remus stellte die Tasche ab und ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Er schien ihrem Blick ausweichen zu wollen.

Immer mehr Menschen stiegen in den Zug. Langsam wurde es auch Zeit für Jo einzusteigen.

"Also dann..."

Remus sah sie an. Diesen Blick würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen. Für einen Moment war er fast wie der Blick eines Toten, leer und emotionslos. Doch gleich darauf schien er sich auf Jo zu fokusieren und ein Lächeln trat auf Remus' Lippen, denn es auch etwas traurig wirkte.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann beugte Jo sich vor, küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, nahm ihr Gepäck und stieg wortlos in den Zug.

Sie setzte sich in ein leeres Abteil. Draußen regnete es immer noch. Der kalte Wind trieb die Tropfen gegen das Fenster und vernebelte jede Sicht nach draußen. Aber vielleicht hatte auch nicht der Regen Schuld daran, dass sie nichts mehr zu erkennen vermochte.

Als sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte vermischten sich die Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht mit Tränen.


	2. Schatten der Vergangenheit

_Disclaimer: Immernoch nicht meins, sondern JKRs. Daran wird sich wohl so schnell nichts ändern. _

_A/N: So, nach längerer Pause gehts hier mal weiter. Großes Danke an dieser Stelle an textehexe für ihren Denkanstoß!_

_Wünsch euch allen eine schöne Silvesterfeier. Hoffe wir sehen bzw. lesen uns alle im neuen Jahr gesund und munter wieder. MartiniAsti (mein absoluter Lieblingssekt) für alle und Prost!_

-------OOO------

Da steh ich nun, ich armer Tor, und bin so klug als wie zuvor. Am Grimmauldplatz in London, um genau zu sein.

Mitlerweile ist es dunkel. Der Platz wird nur noch von einigen wenigen Laternen beleuchtet, deren schummriges Licht die Gegend nicht unbedingt einladender macht. Die Häuser auf dem Platz, deren schmutzige Fasaden ich in diesem Dämmerlicht halbwegs erkennen kann, haben sich wohl vorgenommen möglichst abstoßend zu wirken. Die teilweise zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben und die Farbe, die von den meisten der Türen abblättert, unterstützen sie tatkräftig in ihrem Vorhaben.

Mir ist kalt (Wundert das irgendjemanden? Es ist Herbst und ich hab natürlich noch meine dünne Sommerrobe an bei diesem Wind) und man lässt mich mal vorsichtshalber warten. Wundervoll.

Zur Verteidigung desjenigen, der mich hoffentlich bald abholen wird, muss ich sagen, dass ich zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt bin. Gut, prinzipiell bin ich dafür bekannt, dass ich immer überall auf den letzten Drücker erscheine. Grade mal so, dass man mir nicht vorwerfen kann zu spät zu sein. Aber Menschen ändern sich und es gibt auch Flugzeuge, die ausnahmsweise pünktlich sind, wenn man eine Verspätung eingerechnet hat.

Und immer an solchen Tagen, wenn man ohnehin schon zu früh dran ist, schafft man es auch sofort den Fahrenden Ritter aufzuhalten und augenblicklich zum gewünschten Ort gebracht zu werden. Wenn man zu spät ist passiert einem sowas nie. Und so steh ich nun mit meinem Koffer hier auf diesem Platz und warte vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile.

Aber wenn ich schon zum Warten verdammt bin, dann wenigstens sitzend. Vorher hole ich aber noch den alten Reisemantel meines Cousins aus dem Koffer. Er ist schwarz, wie die Nacht die mich umgibt, und mir ein gutes Stück zu groß. Aber er ist warm und kuschelig. Genau das was ich jetzt brauche.

Ich streife den Mantel über, dann setzte ich mich auf meinen Koffer, ziehe die Beine an und schlinge meine Arme um sie. So biete ich dem Wind wenigstens die geringste Angriffsfläche.

Ich lasse meinen Blick abermals über die Häuser gleiten. 10...11...13...Nummer 12 kann ich nicht sehen, obwohl ich eine sogenannte reinblütige Hexe bin und obendrein noch eine Black. Ich vermute Dumbledore hat noch einige Schutzzauber zusätzlich eingebaut, sodass es vor den Blicken der falschen Leute sicher ist.

Ich frage mich immernoch wie sie überhaupt ausgerechnet auf dieses Haus gekommen sind. Gut, es ist zentral gelegen, gut geschützt, alles in allem ein gutes Hauptquartier. Aber sie hätten doch einen Black benötigt um überhaupt da hineinzukommen. Oder die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis eines solchen. Ich bezweifele, dass sie nach Askaban gegangen sind, um den Erben des Hauses, den ältesten Sohn des verstorbenen Hausherren, nach seiner Meinung zu fragen.

Ich seufze in mich hinein und kuschele mich noch ein wenig mehr in den Mantel.

Sirius.

Es ist unglaublich, dass er mir nach all den Jahren immernoch so sehr fehlt. Er war mehr für mich als einfach nur irgendein Cousin. Ich bin ein Jahr jünger als er, aber wir haben dennoch fast unsere gesammte Zeit in Hogwarts gemeinsam verbracht. Sirius war wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Jemand der für mich da war, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Jemand der mich immer verstanden hat. Jemand der genauso stur sein konnte wie ich.

Ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht. Wir wurden wirklich des öfteren für Geschwister gehalten. Besonders, wenn wir mit meinem Dad unterwegs waren. Ich hab irgendwann mal Fotos von meinem Vater gesehen als er noch ein Teenager war. Die starke Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius war wirklich nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Mein Dad, Salem Black, ein angesehener Arzt der Lykanthropie. Das ist auch aus mir geworden. Er war ein großartiger Mann. War. Totesser haben ihn auseinander genommen. Das ist nun schon 14 Jahre her.

14 Jahre. Es ist unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. 14 Jahre ist es her, dass ich Hals über Kopf England verlassen habe, um irgendwo irgendwie ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Nach 14 Jahren verschlägt es mich nun wieder hierher. Vor der Vergangenheit davonlaufen bringt wirklich nichts, sie holt einem ja doch ein.

Ich weiß wovon ich rede, denn ich bin praktisch davongelaufen. Ich konnte hier nicht mehr atmen. All das, was hier vorgefallen war, schien mich zu erdrücken. Und so hab ich meine Beine in die Hand genommen, wie man so schön sagt. Aber man kann nicht vor sich selbst davonlaufen.

Meine Vergangenheit klopfte schließlich nach 14 Jahren in Gestalt einer Eule an mein Küchenfenster. Sie brachte nichts als die Botschaft "Er ist zurückgekehrt." in Dumbledores enger Handschrift. Das genügte.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt blieben für mich nur drei Möglichkeiten: irgendwo untertauchen und vor Angst zittern (kam für mich nie in Frage), von meinem aktuellen Aufenthaltsort aus für den Orden arbeiten (Australien war mir aber doch zu weit entfernt) oder aber direkt in die Gefahrenzone.

Die Antwort war schnell geschrieben, meine Sachen bald gepackt.

Als ich in Sydney den Flieger besieg hatte ich nichtmal gewusst wohin ich überhaupt sollte, abgesehen von London. Aus Sicherheitsgründen bekam ich die Eule mit der schlichten Angabe "Grimmauldplatz" erst am Flughafen in England.

Und so sitze ich nun hier vor dem Haus meines Cousins, das ich nicht sehen kann, und starre in die Dunkelheit.

"Sie sind unvorsichtig, Black."

Eine kühle Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals als ich aufspringe, meinen Zauberstab ziehe, herumwirble und dabei ein wenig über den zu langen Mantel stolpere. Na toll. Mein erster Abend zurück und schon eine Begegnung der dritten Art. Willkommen daheim, Jo.

Neben einer Laterne ganz in meiner Nähe kann ich eine große, schlanke Gestalt ausmachen. Sie, oder besser er, steht im Schatten und so kann ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sein Haar ist etwa schulterlang und wird, ebenso wie seine schwarze Robe, leicht vom Wind bewegt. Hätte er mich kalt machen wollen, hätte er sowohl die nötige Distanz als auch die nötige Zeit gehabt. Warum also hat er nicht?

"Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, Black. Sie stechen sonst noch jemanden das Auge aus."

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Blitzschlag.

"Severus!"

Die Gestalt im Schatten tritt die paar Schritte nach vorne ins Licht, sodass ich ihn nun in voller Größe bewundern kann. Es ist tatsächlich Snape. Er kommt mir fast vor wie ein Schatten aus meiner Vergangenheit, so wenig hat sich sein Äußeres verändert. Er scheint mir nur ein wenig eindrucksvoller als früher. Nicht mehr der Junge, der sich lieber im Schatten herumdrückt, sondern nun auch nach außen hin eine starke Persönlichkeit.

Seine nahezu schwarzen Augen fixieren mich. Aber ich denke gar nicht daran ihm den Gefallen zu tun und den Blick unterwüfig zu senken. Im Gegenteil, ich starre einfach zurück.

Seine linke Augenbraue wandert nach oben, eine Geste, die bei ihm so häufig ist wie bei anderen Leuten ein Lächeln. Sie ist wohl sein Ausgleich für die praktisch nicht vorhandene Existenz des letzteren.

"Sie haben sich dem Anschein nach nicht verändert."

Er mustert mich immernoch mit kaltem Blick. Ich lächele ihn an und verzichte für diesmal darauf ihn daran zu erinnern, dass wir vor Jahren mal gemeinsam zur Schule gingen und das förmliche "Sie" damit übertrieben ist.

"Du dich aber auch nicht.", gebe ich stattdessen zurück. Eine Antwort immerhin, wenn auch keine sehr kreative. Aber ich bin wenigstens meiner Stimme nach dem Schrecken wieder Herr.

Wieder wandert die Augenbraue nach oben und er sieht so aus, als hätte er eben die Bestätigung für seine Theorie erhalten, wäre aber über das Ergebnis nicht sonderlich glücklich. Was hat er denn erwartet? Das mit knapp fünfundzwanzig Jahren Verspätung doch noch der Slytherin in mir zu Tage tritt? Tut mir Leid, ich war als Gryffindor immer sehr zufrieden, danke.

"Sie werden bemerken, dass es noch andere gibt die sich nicht verändert haben."

Er kommt näher, seine schwarze Robe bauscht sich eindrucksvoll im Wind. Einen guten Meter von mir entfernt bleibt er stehen. Noch ehe ich ihn fragen kann was genau er mir damit sagen will, streckt er mir seine Hand entgegen.

"Lesen Sie." In seiner blassen Hand hält er ein Stück Pergament. Verdutzt nehme ich das Blatt an mich.

_"Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London." _steht da in eindeutig Dumbledores Handschrift. Ich will schon irgendwas in Richtung "Oh, welch Neuigkeit" sagen, doch als ich zu Severus aufsehe hat sich der Platz hinter ihm verändert.

Ein Haus im viktorianischen Stil hat sich zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 aufgestellt. Seine dreckigen Mauern und schmierigen Fenster passen zu seinen Nachbarn. Abgenutzte Steinstufen führen zu einer ziemlich ramponierten, ehemals schwarzen Tür mit einem schlangenförmigen Türklopfer.

Während ich noch auf dem Platz stehe und diese hässliche Erscheinung anstarre, ist Severus bereits die Treppen hinaufgeschritten und klopft einmal mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Metallisches Klicken und das rasseln einer Kette ist zu hören, dann schwingt sie knarrend auf.

"Haben Sie vor hier draußen Wurzeln zu schlagen, Black? Kommen Sie endlich!" herrscht Snape mich an. Ich schaffe es meinen Blick von diesem Geisterhaus abzuwenden, schnappe mir meinen Koffer und schleppe ihn die Steinstufen hinauf. Oben angelangt erhalte ich schon die nächste Anweisung. "Machen Sie bloß keinen Lärm."

Ehe ich fragen kann warum höre ich eine Stimme rufen: "Warte, Severus!" Eine junge Frau mit bonbonrosa Haar kommt auf uns zugelaufen. Severus dreht sich zu ihr um und mustert sie mit missbilligenden Blick. Offenbar hält er nicht sonderlich viel von ihr. Das macht sie natürlich um einiges Interessanter für mich. Alte Angewohnheit.

Die junge Dame, ich schätze sie auf etwa Mitte zwanzig, läuft über den Platz und springt die Stufen zu uns nach oben, wie eine Gazelle. Doch die Treppe ist etwas rutschig und so gerät sie ins Schlittern, rudert verzweifelt mit den Armen und findet im letzten Moment an Severus' Robe Halt, der ihr daraufhin einen tötlichen Blick zukommen lässt.

Die Pinkhaarige sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihre farbenfrohe Aufmachung bildet einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu Severus. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dafür kassiere ich natürlich auch wieder einen eisigen Blick. Merlin, eine Tiefkühltruhe ist echt die Karibik dagegen.

"Sind Sie festgefroren, Tonks?" Das Mädchen zuckt zusammen und lässt ihn augenblicklich los.

Tonks? Der Name klingt in meinen Ohren nach. Hat nicht Andromeda einen Muggel geheiratet, der Tonks hieß? Ich beschließe sie bei Gelegenheit zu fragen. Momentan halte ich es einfach noch für zu unhöflich. Schließlich hatte ich noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit mich ihr vorzustellen.

Tonks betritt vor mir den düsteren Vorraum in Nummer 12. Ich versuche mich instinktiv bestmöglich an Severus Weisung zu halten und leise zu sein. Snape kommt schließlich hinter mir herein, wirft noch einen letzten Blick auf den Grimmauldplatz und schließt dann die Tür.

Im Haus scheint es noch dünkler zu sein als draußen. Meine Augen brauchen etwas um sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Noch bevor ich mich umsehen kann höre ich einen dumpfen Aufschlag nehen mir. Tonks hat es geschafft gegen einen Schirmständer zu laufen, der aussieht wie ein Trollbein, und diesen unsanft zu Boden zu befördern, sich selbst gleich hinterher.

Ihre Entschuldigungsversuche gehen in einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei unter.

_Review? 'wimperklimper' 'gg'_


	3. Ein ehrbares Haus

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as last chapter ;)_

_A/N: Hier gehts mal wieder weiter. Leider hat sich beim letzten Kapitel keiner überwunden mir ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen °schnüff° Vielleicht kommt ja diesmal was °hoff°._

_Die Eingangshalle von Nummer 12 sieht meiner bescheidenen Vorstellung nach übrigens dem Esszimmer in "Dinner for One" verdammt ähnlich, nur ohne dem Tisch und dem Tiger, und statt der Anrichte wäre wohl die Haustür ;)_

_Musik: Heute im Angebot Bon Jovi "Welcome to wherever you are"_

----OOOO----

Schwarze Samtvorhänge fliegen zu meiner Linken zur Seite und geben den Blick auf eine furchtbar schreiende Frau frei. "ABSCHAUM! RATTENPACK! SCHANDE BRINGT IHR ÜBER DIESES EHRBARE HAUS!"

Ehrbar? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?

Die alte Frau hält für einen Moment mit ihrem Gekreische inne und reißt ihre Augen auf. Ihr Blick begegnet meinem.

"DUUUU?", heult sie auf und ringt deatralisch die Hände. "NUN BESUDELT AUCH NOCH DIESES GOSSENKIND MEIN HAUS!"

Na vielen Dank. Offenbar auch noch ein Gemälde mit Verwandtenerkennung. Welch Empfang, Tantchen.

"HALT DEINE VERDAMMTE KLAPPE DU ALTE SABBERHEXE!", donnert die dunkle Stimme eines Mannes, der eine Treppe zu meiner Rechten heraufgestürmt kommt und an mir vorbei zum Bildnis der schreienden Mrs. Black rauscht.

"AUSGEBURT DER HÖLLE!", schreit sie ihn an.

"NACH DEINER MEINUNG HAT DICH NIEMAND GEFRAGT, DU WRACK!", schreit er zurück und zieht die Vorhänge mit einiger Anstrengung wieder vor das Gemälde.

"Es tut mir wirklich unheimlich Leid.", flüstert Tonks neben mir und verheddert sich beim Versuch aufzustehen in ihrem Umhang, worauf sie wieder auf dem Boden landet. Ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen, die sie dankbar ergreift und mich verlegen anlächelt. Zurück auf den Beinen klopft sie sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung.

Severus steht immernoch unbewegt neben mir und mustert Tonks mit kaltem Blick. Er ist nicht mal zusammengezuckt, als die gute Mrs. Black zu schreien und toben anfing. Die Ruhe hat er weg, das muss man ihm lassen.

Als Tonks beim wieder aufsammel des Schirmständers selbigen erneut umwirft, stelle ich mich schon auf einen erneuten Beleidigungsschwall ein. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Ein Blick zu meiner Linken verrät mir, dass der dunkelhaarige Mann von vorhin immernoch vor dem Portrait steht und sicherheitshalber den Samtvorhang immernoch festhält. Er beobachtet Tonks, offenbar auf den Zeitpunkt wartend, an dem er den Vorhang wieder gefahrlos freigeben kann.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit ihn mir mal genauer anzusehen, so gut es in dem düstern Raum möglich ist. Meine Augen werden immer größer. Das ist doch nicht möglich!

Er hat offenbar meinen Blick bemerkt und dreht sein Gesicht zu mir um. Das gibt es nicht! Ich muss wieder einen dieser wirren Träume haben. Gleich wache ich auf, ganz bestimmt.

"Hallo Cousinchen!"

Seit wann sprechen meine Traumvisionen mit mir? Muss eine neue Anwandlung sein. Ich starre ihn weiter an und mache keine Anstalten mich zu bewegen.

Er legt beleidigt den Kopf schief. "Na hör mal, begrüßt man so einen alten Freund?" Ein Grinsen stielt sich auf sein Gesicht.

Bei Merlins Barte! In der Eingangshalle von Nummer 12 steht doch nicht wirklich und leibhaftig mein Lieblingscousin Sirius Black? Entweder er ist es tatsächlich oder ist sollte mir schleunigst einen Psychiater suchen!

Ich werfe einen Seitenblick zu Severus, um zu überprüfen, ob er ihn auch sehen kann.

Meine lebensechte Vision scheint nun den hochgewachsenen Tränkemeister neben mir auch erblickt zu haben. "Snape.", bemerkt er wenig erfreut.

"Black.", gibt dieser zurück. Also sieht er ihn auch. Merlin sei Dank.

"Was machst du schon wieder hier?" Die beiden mustern einander mit tötlichem Blick. Die alte Sirius - Severus Geschichte. Das meinte er also vorhin mit anderen, die sich auch nicht verändert haben.

"Ich habe nicht vor, die Gastfreundschaft dieses Hauses länger auszukosten als nötig. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Fletcher.", meint Severus kühl. Seine schwarzen Augen bohren sich in Sirius Blick.

"Wie schade." Sarkastischer kann eine Bemerkung wohl nicht mehr sein.

"Nicht wahr?" Severus Lippen kreuseln sich zu einem diabolischen Lächeln. "Ich hätte doch noch zu gerne beim Putzen zugesehen."

Irrtum - es geht doch noch sarkastischer.

Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was Severus damit meint, Sirius aber scheinbar umso genauer. Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten und mustert Severus mit einem Blick, als wolle er entscheiden, welches Körperteil er ihm zuerst bricht.

Severus ignoriert diesen Blick gekonnt. "Sie entschuldigen mich.", sagt er zu mir. "Übrigens: das Pergament sollten Sie zerstören, sobald Sie es nicht mehr benötigen." Dann schreitet er an dem schäumenden Sirius vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, welche Sirius wenige Minuten zuvor heraufgestürmt war. Sirius starrt ihm immernoch mit diesem Blick hinterher.

Severus hat Recht. Wir können keinesfalls riskieren, dass es in falsche Hände gerät. Aber woher weiß er, dass ich das Pergament mit Dumbledores Notiz tatsächlich noch einmal brauchen werde? Ich sollte vorsichtig sein, nicht nur in seiner Nähe. Immer wachsam, um es mit Moodys Worten zu sagen.

Ich bemerke eine Bewegung rechts neben mir und wende den Blick von meinem Cousin ab. Tonks ist auf meinen Koffer zugeschritten und macht nun Anstalten ihn zu heben. Da ich weiß wie schwer das verdammte Ding ist will ich sie zurückhalten. Aber da ist jemand schneller als ich.

"Danke, Tonks. Ich mach das schon. Du kannst ja schon mal in die Küche gehn. Molly ist sicher gleich mit dem Abendessen fertig.", meint Sirius.

"Dann kann ich ihr ja vielleicht noch helfen.", meint sie fröhlich lächelnd und verschwindet gleich darauf ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter. Scheint also der Weg zur Küche zu sein, also der wichtigste für mich in diesem Haus. Ich sehe ihr nach, bis ihr pinker Haarschopf verschwunden ist.

"Bekomm ich vielleicht jetzt doch noch meine Umarmung?", grinst mich mein lang vermisster Cousin an. Aber natürlich bekommt er die.

Er sieht gut aus, trotz Askaban. Sein Haar ist schulterlang und erinnert mich etwas an Snape. Gut das sollte ich ihm vielleicht nicht unbedingt sagen, oder? Jedenfalls nicht wenn ich diesen Tag noch überleben will.

Aber sonst, so alles in allem, hat er sich, wie man so schön sagt, ganz gut gehalten. Alle Achtung, Pads.

Schließlich schiebt er mich auf Armlänge von sich weg und pfeift durch die Zähne. "Du hast dich kaum verändert, weißt du das?" Seine Augen glänzen, sind voll von der Sirius'schen überschäumenden Begeisterung, die auch auf mich überspringt. Ich grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während er beschließt mich einfach nochmal an sich zu drücken.

Sein Duft steigt mir in die Nase und weckt eine Menge Erinnerungen. Sein Geruch hat so etwas Wildes, Aufregendes, mit einer Spur Exotik. Er passt so gut zu seiem Temperament. Merlin, ich könnte mich darin vergraben.

"Schön dich wieder zu haben.", sagt er und sieht mich an. Dann beginnt er noch breiter zu grinsen und löst sich wieder von mir. "Sag mal, Joey, wieviele Schichten hast du eigentlich an?"

Natürlich, ich trage ja noch immer zwei Umhänge übereinander.

"Du kannst deinen zurück haben.", sage ich und ziehe den schwarzen Reiseumhang aus.

"Behalt ihn.", meint er nur. "Wenn ich aus diesem Haus will brauch ich keinen Mantel. Mein Fell reicht da völlig aus." Irgendwie bin ich erleichtert. Ich hab mich schon so sehr an das schwarze Teil gewöhnt, dass ich es nicht mehr missen möchte.

"Nur so eine rein interessensmäßige Frage", beginne ich, "Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Sirius sieht mich an, wie einem nur ein Hausherr ansehen kann, der eben gefragt wurde was er in seinem eigenen Haus zu suchen habe. Im Grunde ist der Blick nicht gerade unbegründet.

"Naja, ich meine...ich dachte du wärest noch...noch in...du weißt schon..."

"Ich brauchte einfach mal einen Tapetenwechsel.", unterbricht er mich, offenbar selbst nicht scharf drauf den Namen des Zauberergefängnisses zu hören. "Sie haben mich fast zu Tode gelangweilt, da bin ich abgehaun." Der typische "Marauder-Grinser" unterstreicht seine Worte.

Natürlich! Und an der Wand dort drüben hinter dem Vorhang hängt das Bild von Mutter Teresa!

Sirius zieht inzwischen seinen Zauberstab und levitiert meinen Koffer zur Treppe, die nach oben führt. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Es ist tatsächlich _sein_ Zauberstab!

"Sag mal, nehmen die den Gefangenen nicht die Zauberstäbe ab und zerstören sie?"

"Ja, tun sie."

"Und was ist dann das?", frage ich und deute auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Es ist hundertprozentig der Stab, den er schon in Hogwarts hatte.

"Vielleicht sollte ich eher sagen: Tun sie _normalerweise._ In Mordfällen wird der Zauberstab nur abgenommen und im Archiv im Ministerium bis zum Tod des Zauberers aufbewahrt. Als Beweisstück, sozusagen."

"Toll", sage ich, "Erklärt mir aber noch nicht wie du da dran gekommern bist."

"Verbindungen.", sagt er einfach nur grinsend. Etwas, dass er schon früher in Hogwarts gemacht hat, wenn ich mal wieder wissen wollte wie er an diese oder jene Kleinigkeit für einen ihrer Streiche gekommen war. Er weiß genau wie wütend mich das macht. Verfluchter Mistkerl!

"Komm. Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

Ich folge ihm und meinem levidierten Koffen die Treppen zwei Stockwerke hinauf. Das Haus ist riesig. Riesig und düster. Wir gehen einen Gang entlang, vorbei an der ersten Tür und auch vorbei an der zweiten. An der Türe am Ende des Ganges bleibt er stehen.

"So, da sind wir." Grinsend öffnet er die Tür und lässt mich vor ihm eintreten. Das Zimmer wirkt um einiges freundlicher als der Rest des Hauses, den ich bislang sehen durfte. Zumindest hat sich jemand um diesen Eindruck bemüht. Die Wände haben einen angenehmen sandfarbenen Ton.

Links neben der Türe steht ein großer Schrank. In den werde ich ohne größere Probleme mein ganzes Zeug stopfen können. Daneben steht noch ein kleinerer. An der Fensterfront gegenüber der Türe hängen herbstrote Vorhänge. Eines der Fenster reicht bis zum Boden und ist offenbar die Türe zum Balkon. Das selbe satte, kräftige, dunkle Rot besitzt auch der Paravent, der auf der linken Seite weiter hinten im Raum steht. In der rechten hinteren Zimmerecke vor dem Fenster steht ein breiter Schreibtisch, daneben Bücherregale, welche noch leer sind. Noch.

Zu meiner Rechten gibt es noch einige Schränke, in denen ich mühelos Unterlagen, Teegeschirr und Feuerwiskey unterbringen kann. In der Ecke steht ein kleiner runder Tisch, daneben drei bequeme Polstersessel, ebenfalls in Rot gehalten. Ich hab sogar einen Kamin, ich kann wirklich nicht klagen.

So ordentlich wird das Zimmer wohl nicht lange aussehen, zumindest nicht mit mir als Bewohner. Ich bin nunmal ein ziemlicher Chaot, um es einmal milde auszudrücken.

Die Neugierde treibt mich natürlich voran und ich linse hinter den Paravant. Dahinter verbirgt sich eine Nische, in welcher ein breites Bett steht, mit farblich passender Bettwäsche versehen.

"Gefällts dir?", fragt mich Sirius und stellt meinen Koffer am Fußende des Bettes ab. Ich grinse nur.

"Ich hoffe das mit dem Rot stimmt noch." Ich nicke. Klar, Rot ist immernoch meine Lieblingsfarbe, vor allem dieses Herbstrot.

"Also gut. Hier gehts zum Balkon.", meint er und deutet auf das große Fenster hinter sich. "Er ist mit den anderen drei Zimmern in diesem Gang verbunden. Nur damit du dich nicht wunderst, wenn ich eines Tages auf deinem Balkon stehe." Er grinst, durchquert den Raum und öffnet eine Türe links der Eingangstüre, die ich erst jetzt bemerke.

"Und das hier ist das Bad. Es gibt eine Verbindungstür zum Zimmer daneben.", er deutet auf eine Türe uns gegenüber, ebenso unscheinbar wie diese. "Also auch die absperren, wenn du ungestört sein willst." Danke herzlichst für den Tipp. Es gibt immer Gründe, wenn Sirius dich auf irgendetwas hinweist, vor allem, wenn er es mit einem fiesen Grinsen unterstreicht - so wie eben jetzt. Memo an mich: Badezimmertüren doppelt absprerren - beide. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Das Bad ist nicht gerade klein. Es ist in einem unaufdringlichen Blau gehalten. Eine Dusche im Eck, ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel, eine Toilette, eine geräumige Badewanne. Ich kann nicht klagen.

"Molly wird gleich mit dem Abendessen fertig sein. Kommst du gleich mit runter?", fragt Sirius. Hmmm...Essen? Ich hab eigentlich keinen Hunger, dafür aber noch eine Menge zu tun. Ungewöhnlich für mich, ich futtere sonst für mein Leben gern. "Heute nicht.", vertröste ich meinen Cousin. "Ich würde lieber erst mein Zimmer ordentlich beziehen."

"Ganz wie du willst." Er geht zur Zimmertür, öffnet sie und dreht sich nochmals zu mir um. Er sieht fast so aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen bevor er geht. Doch dann scheint er sich eines besseren zu besinnen, lächelt mich an, verschwindet durch die Tür und schließt sie leise hinter sich.

Irgendwie ist er anders. Aber wen wunderts? Sind ja immerhin ein paar Jährchen vergangen.

Na dann mal los. Ich beschließe zunächst einmal an meinen Hauselfen zu schreiben, dass sie morgen so gegen Mittag am Grimmauldplatz auftauchen kann. Ich hol sie dann von dort ab. Ich berühre die Nachricht mit meinem Zauberstab und die Schrift verschwindet langsam. Ich weiß, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden auf Gwendolyns Pergament erscheinen wird. Einfacher Zauber und doch so effektiv. Auch über große Distanzen hinweg.

Gwendolyn. Die gute alte Gwen. Na gut, alt ist vielleicht übertrieben. Für einen Hauselfen ist sie gerade mal im mittleren Alter, nach menschlichem Ermessen könnte sie allerdings meine Großmutter sein. Sie hat schon meinen Vater aufwachsen gesehen. Mich kennt sie praktisch von der ersten Windel an.

Gwen ist für mich ein Stück Zuhause geworden. Egal wo auf der Welt ich gerade bin, Gwen ist überall bei mir, hält mein Chaos unter Kontrolle und gibt ständig irgendwelche Ratschläge.

Ich grinse vor mich hin und öffne meinen Koffer. Wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung will ich noch schaffen, ehe Gwen morgen eintrifft. Sie soll schließlich nicht alles allein machen, obwohl sie mir dann wieder stundenlang in den Ohren liegt, dass das doch ihre Arbeit ist.

Mit meinem Zauberstab bewaffnet habe ich es ziemlich schnell geschafft meine für den Transport geschrumpften Bücher wieder auf Normalgröße und ins Regal zu bringen. Die nächste Schicht in meinem Koffer besteht aus Roben, die mit einem Zauberstabschwenk im Schrank verschwinden. Langsam hab ich die ganzen Umzugszauber echt drauf, hatte in den letzten Jahren ja auch einiges an Übung.

Mein Blick fällt wieder in den Koffer und auf mein Fotoalbum. Erinnerungen an meine Jugend, welche ziemlich genau mit dem 31. Oktober 1981 geendet hatte. Danach hab ich keine Erinnerung mehr in das Album hinzugefügt. Keine meiner unzähligen Reisen, nicht ein Foto meiner ebenso unzähligen Bekanntschaften. Die Zeit ist zumindest für dieses Album am 30. Oktober stehen geblieben. Stehen geblieben mit dem Foto eines äußerst lebendigen Einjährigen mit zerzausem schwarzem Haar. Stehen geblieben in einer Zeit, in der wir trotz Krieg noch lachen konnten. Ein Krieg, der uns jetzt wieder bevorsteht.

Für einen Moment halte ich das Album einfach nur in der Hand und starre es unschlüssig an. Ich hab es schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angesehen. Es ist immer eine zwiespältige Angelegenheit es zu öffenen. Einerseits ist es voller glücklicher Momente, andererseits erzeugt der Anblick dieser Erinnerungen immer so eine tiefgehende Traurigkeit, hervorgerufen durch die Gewissheit, dass diese Zeit für uns alle längst vorbei ist. Für alle auf den Fotos. Für meinen Dad, mich, James, Lily, Sirius.

Sirius. In dieser Angelegenheit habe ich auch noch Erklärungsbedarf. Wieso ist er hier, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, wenn doch alle glauben, dass er ein Massenmörder und Verräter ist? Wie ist er aus Askaban raus gekommen? Und wenn es so einfach war zu fliehen, warum hat er es dann nicht schon vorher gemacht? Oder ist er etwa schon vor Jahren ausgebrochen und ich hatte einfach nur keine Ahnung? Vielleicht ist diese Neuigkeit nur nicht bis in das Fleckchen der Welt vorgedrungen, in dem ich mich zu dieser Zeit aufgehalten habe.

Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbricht meine Gedanken. Ohne auf Antwort zu warten wird sie geöffnet und Sirius steckt den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Störts dich, wenn ich noch ein bisschen reinkomme?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Komm rein."


	4. Mein Cousin, der Feuerwiskey und ich

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Hey! Ich hab Reviews bekommen °freu° Da fühlt man sich doch gleich motiviert das nächste Kapitel zu liefern ;). Und das widme ich auch gleich meinen lieben Reviewern Spaetzuender, moony4ever und AlyshaNemesis, sowie meiner kleinen Schwester Lupinchen °alle knuddel°_

_Seht ihr, reviewen lohnt sich. Wenn ich den Namen des Lesers nicht kenne, kann ich ihm/ihr schlecht ein Kapitel widmen ;) Also her mit den Reviews :)_

_Am Anfang muss ich gleich mal gestehen: Remus kommt doch noch nicht vor. Bitte jetzt nicht schlagen °lol°, in nächsten Kapitel kommt GANZ SICHER die erwartete Begegnung Remus/Jo, ich versprechs hoch und heilig._

_Tja, musikalisch empfehle ich heute anfangts Robbie Williams "The Road To Mandalay", gefolgt von Alanis Morissette "Simple Together". Seltsam, dass einem bei bestimmten Figuren immer die selben Musiker durch den Kopf gehen °lol°. Hab schon je einen richtigen Soundtrack für Sirius, Remus und Jo ;)_

°°°°°

Sirius schlüpft durch die Türe und schließt sie hinter sich. "Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.", sagt er ginsend und deutet auf eine Flasche in seiner Hand. Feuerwiskey. "Schließlich müssen wir deine Rückkehr feiern."

Auch ich fange wieder an zu grinsen. Sirius lässt einfach keinen Gelegenheit aus, die man zumindest irgendwie feiern könnte. Vor allem, wenn man sie mit Alkohol begiesen kann.

Sein Blick fällt auf das Album, welches ich immernoch unschlüssig in Händen halte. "Ist es das, was ich glaube das es ist?", fragt er und nimmt mir das Album und damit auch die Entscheidung über öffnen und ansehen aus der Hand. Er setzt sich vor den Kamin auf den Boden, stellt die Flasche neben sich ab und beginnt darin zu blättern. Ich hole inzwischen zwei Gläser aus meinem Koffer und setzte mich dann neben ihn.

"Irre.", sagt er und seine Augen leuchten wie die eines Kindes unterm Weihnachtsbaum. "Die Fotos hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehn." Er blättert weiter und stoppt bei einem Bild von sich und James. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen nimmt wieder ab. gedankenverloren streicht er mit den Fingern über das Bild.

"Ich hab ihn nicht verraten." Seine Stimme klingt brückig, irgendwie fremd. "Das hätte ich nie." Er sieht mich an, in seinen Augen spiegelt sich unendlicher Schmerz und tiefe Reue. "Trotzdem ist es meine Schuld.", sagt er und senkt den Blick. Einen Moment Stille, dann: "Zumindest so gut wie meine."

Als er den Blick wieder hebt um mich anzusehen, erschrecke ich ziemlich. All der Schmerz ist binnen Sekunden unglaublicher Wut gewichen. "Peter", knurrt er, "Wenn ich den in meinem Leben noch einmal über den Weg laufen sollte, ist er erledigt!"

"Pete? Aber...aber ist er nicht..." Verdammt, ich war doch auf seiner Beerdigung.

"Weit gefehlt, teuerste Cousine. Der Drecksack lebt. Quitschvergnügt tummelt der sich sicher wieder bei seinem alten Meister herum." Sein Blick wird noch mörderischer, hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich ist. "Peter war der Geheimniswahrer, nicht ich. Wir haben im letzten Augenblick getauscht. Ich hab James überredet." Er bricht ab, sieht wieder auf das Foto. "Ich allein bin Schuld an seinem Tod."

Ich seufze und öffne die Wiskeyflasche. Mittlerweile halte ich den Alkohol gar nicht mehr für so eine schlechte Idee.

"Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Die ganze Sache mit dem Tausch? Warum hat keiner von euch ein Wort gesagt?"

Er sieht mich an. Seine Augen sind wieder voll von Trauer. "Ich konnte nicht. Du warts damals mit Remus zusammen."

"Na und?", frage ich und ziehe eine Augenbraue in Snapescher Weise nach oben. Dann dämmert es mir. Ob meine plötzliche Erkenntnis an der Imitation Severus' Mimik liegt wage ich zu bezweifeln.

"Der Spion! Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er..."

"Doch, haben wir.", unterbricht mich Sirius traurig. "Deswegen konnten wir auch _dir_ von der Sache schlecht erzählen." Klar, wenn Remus der Spion gewesen wäre hätte er bei mir leichtes Spiel gehabt. Ganz ohne unverzeihlicher Flüche. Seltsam, dass ich nie auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Remus der Spion sein könnte.

Sirius widmet sich wieder ganz dem Foto von James und sich. Ein trauriges Lächeln tritt auf seine Lippen. "Wir waren hochnäsige Idioten, oder?", fragt er.

"Gelegentlich."

Er lacht. Ihn lachen zu hören ist etwas schönes, vor allem zu merken, dass es mich immernoch ansteckt. Ich reiche ihm ein Glas Feuerwiskey, er prostet mir zu und wir trinken das Zeug auf Ex, ganz wie früher. Es brennt in der Kehle und wärmt ungemein.

Wir wiederholen das Spiel einige Male. Eine Erinnerung, ein Wiskey. James als siegreicher Quidditchcaptain, Benjys und Meggies Hochzeit, ein Bild der hochschwangeren Lily. Sirius und der nur wenige Wochen alte Harry. Ich liebe dieses Bild. Man glaubt gar nicht, dass Sirius so etwas wie väterliche Wärme ausstrahlen kann. Etwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl und Ernsthaftigkeit. Dieses Foto beweist, dass er zu soetwas sehr wohl fähig ist. Er hätte einen wunderbaren Vater abgegeben, mit der richtigen Frau an seiner Seite, versteht sich. Eine, die es schafft sein Temperament zu zügeln und in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte mal so jemanden, aber das ist Jahre her.

Auch Sirius betrachtet dieses Bild lange. "Deine ehrliche Meinung als Frau", beginnt er und sieht vom Album auf. "Seh ich eigentlich immernoch so gut aus?"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich breche in heilloses Gelächter aus. Wenn er jetzt noch den "Findest du mich eigentlich dick"-Satz liefert bin ich entgültig hinüber für heute.

"Lach nur.", meint er grinsend und bemüht sich um einen bleidigten Gesichtsausdruck, was aber nicht ganz wunschmäßig funktioniert. Schuldbewusst versuche ich dennoch die Lachkrämpfe zu unterdrücken. Auch das funktioniert nicht wunschgemäß.

Sirius greift nach der Wiskeyflasche und füllt unsere Gläser zum was weiß ich wie vielten Mal. "Irgendwie hab ich momentan das Gefühl du nimmst mich nicht ernst."

"Du klingst wie ein frustriertes, altes Hausmütterchen, weißt du das?"

"Du bist heute wieder äußerst reizend, meine Liebe.", meint er breit grinsend und reicht mir mein Glas. "Da freut man sich auf einen netten Abend und was passiert? Man muss sich am Stück beleidigen lassen." Er schnieft deatralisch und trinkt seinen Wiskey, ehe wir beide losprusten.

"Böse Jo.", meine ich lachend und trinke dann auch meinen Wiskey. Sirius nickt.

"Aber ich weiß wies die böse Jo wieder gut machen kann."

"Was muss ich tun, mein Gebieter?"

"Ich will wieder meinen alten Haarschnitt.", meint er und sieht sehnsüchtig das Bild im Album an. "Du kannst mir dabei helfen."

"Oh nein!" Ich schüttle kräftig den Kopf, um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, muss aber gleich wieder damit aufhören als ich merke, dass mir schwindlig davon wird. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

"Warum denn?" Er sieht mich an wie ein Kind, dem man die Gummibärchen nicht geben will, obwohl es doch soooo brav gewesen ist.

Ich sehe ihn an und versuche den Blick zu ignorieren. "Ich kann kaum einen dieser Haarschneidezauber. Du wirst aussehen wie eine Vogelscheuche, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

"Aber immerhin wie eine gutaussehende Vogelscheuche."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. "Ich mein das ernst, Sirius."

"Ich auch!", meint er schmollend. "Egal was du anstellst, ich seh nachher immernoch besser aus als jetzt." Als wolle er mir beweisen wie recht er hat, fährt er sich mit den Fingern durch seine lange Mähne. "Langsam mach ich sogar Snievellus Konkurrenz."

Ist also nicht nur mir aufgefallen.

"Es bleibt trotzdem beim Nein."

Er legt den Kopf schief. "Bitte."

Oh oh, das Padfoot-Manöver! Vorsicht, Jo!

"Nein, Sirius. Ich kann sowas nicht."

Hundeblick.

"Sirius, wirklich. So gern ich auch möchte, ich schaffe das nie so." Ich deute auf das Foto. "Du wirst schlimmer aussehen als Snape!" Drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen. Oder drastische Prognosen.

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. "Ach komm, Joey. Das ist doch nicht mal ein besonderer Schitt, den kriegst du doch hin."

Ich registriere: Die Verwendung meines speziellen Kosenamens zu einschleimerischen Zwecken. Ich registriere weiters: Wir sind in Überredungsstufe 2 angelangt, Sirius fährt die schwereren Geschütze auf.

"Vergiss es, Sirius. Ich mach das nicht." Standhaft bleiben, Jo.

Er seufzt. "Ich kann wohl schlecht zum nächsten Friseur gehen, oder?"

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten: 'Massenmörder Sirius Black endlich gefasst', darunter ein Foto von Sirius mit Lockenwicklern.

"Das ist einleuchtend, aber..."

Winsel.

Verdammt. Hat eigentlich irgendwer eine Chance gegen den? Ich frage mich, ob sie ihn nicht auch so eines Tages freigelassen hätten, wenn er diese Nummer nur oft genug vor den richtigen Leuten abgezogen hätte.

Er bemerkt mein Zögern. Mist. Sirius kommt näher, sodass ich gezwungen bin ihm direkt in die dunkelgrauen Augen zu sehen. Es grinst, sagt kein Wort, sieht mich einfach nur an. In seinen Augen blitzt Triumph auf. Er weiß, dass er mich um den Finger wickeln kann, weiß, dass er schon gewonnen hat.

Ich geb mich geschlagen. "Also gut, ich versuchs. Aber mach mich nachher nicht fürs Ergebnis verantwortlich."

Zum Dank werde ich von einer Hundezunge abgeschlabbert. "Wah, du weißt schon, dass das eklig ist, ja?"

"Ja.", sagt der nun wieder menschliche Sirius mir gegenüber, "Aber es macht Spaß."

Ich wische mir mit dem Robenärmel möglichst auffällig übers Gesicht. Er ist eindeutig der einzige im Raum, dem sowas Spaß macht.

"Du bist eine verdammt harte Nuss, Joey. Das muss ich dir lassen.", sagt er und schenkt mir einen anerkennenden Blick, während ich meinen Ärmel demonstrativ an der Hose abwische. "Bei Moony hätte ich nicht so lange gebraucht."

Mein Blick schießt förmlich von meiner Hose zurück zu Sirius. Zu spät bemerke ich, dass ich zu schnell war, nicht nur für meinen Kopf, in dem sich der Raum noch ein wenig weiterdreht, während ich mich nicht mehr bewege und Sirius anstarre. Haupsächlich bemerke ich es an Sirius' selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. Offensichtlich gefällt ihm meine Reaktion. Mir allerdings nicht.

"Ich kenn dich eben länger, da bekommt man Übung.", meine ich und bemühe mich dabei gleichgültig zu klingen.

"Warum?"

"Warum was? Weißt du, für mich klang das wie eine vernüftige, einleuchtende Erkl..."

"Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?"

Ich starre ihn nun zum zweiten Mal in der selben Minute an. Sowas schafft auch nur Sirius, vom Hundertsten ins Tausenste springen, völlig ohne Überleitung.

Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Fenster hinüber. Mein Blick fällt auf die kleine Weide, den einzigen Baum auf dem Grimmauldplatz. Seine Blätter sind gelb und segeln im Wind zu Boden. Dieses Bild macht die Gegend noch trostloser, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist.

Ja, warum eigentlich? Hatten wir schon vor dem Tod unserer Freunde begonnen uns zu verlieren? Ich weiß es nicht, weiß nur noch, dass ich nicht mehr konnte. Weder diese Beziehung führen, noch so weiterleben.

"Warum?", wiederholt Sirius hinter mir. Warum. Eine so simple Frage, dennoch fehlt mir die Antwort. Ich starre einfach weiter auf die Weide und ihre gelben Blätter, die dem Baum gestolen werden wie mir einst meine Träume.

Sirius gibt einen genervten Laut von sich. Ich höre, wie er sich erneut ein Glas Wiskey einschenkt. "Du bist genauso gesprächig wie Moony, weißt du das? Geradezu erschreckend diese Ähnlichkeit." Er trinkt seinen Wiskey und schweigt dann wieder vor sich hin.

"Ich wollte weg.", beginne ich langsam und lasse dabei den Baum nicht aus den Augen. "Ich habs hier nicht mehr ausgehalten. Nicht nach all dem was passiert ist. Ich konnte nicht länger hier hocken und auf die Scherben meines Lebens und meiner Träume starren."

Eine Stille tritt ein, fast unheimlich. Für einen Moment denke ich, dass Sirius vielleicht einfach gegangen ist. Doch als ich mich umdrehe sitzt er immernoch vorm Kamin und starrt in die Flammen.

"Ich wollte neu anfangen, irgendwo. Die Vergangenheit und die Trauer vergessen, die mich erschlagen hätte.", fahre ich leise fort. Sicher keine meiner edelsten Taten, einen meiner besten Freunde mit ihrem Kummer allein zu lassen. Aber einen anderen Weg gab es nicht. Wir hätten uns gegenseitig ertränkt in unserem Schmerz, unserer Verzweiflung. Hätten uns aneinander geklammert und den anderen mit in die Dunkelheit der endlosen Trauer gerissen, hinein in die ewige Nacht.

Manchmal droht die Menge dessen, was man verloren hat, einen zu erdrücken. Man verliert den Blick fürs Wesentliche. Den Blick für das Leben, die Liebe, die Freundschaft. Ein solcher Augenblick trieb mich schließlich dazu, das Praktikum in Irland anzunehmen und mein Studium dort zu beenden. Zog mich weg von dem einzigen Menschen, der mir noch geblieben war.

Ich habe tausende Briefe an ihn begonnen in all den Jahren, ebensoviele verworfen, nicht einen abgeschickt. Alle klangen mir nach fadenscheinigen Ausreden und halbherzigen Rechtfertigungen. Ich fand einfach die richtigen Worte nicht.

Aber im Grunde ist das alles auch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich glaube einfach ich wollte es selbst beenden, nicht darauf warten bis es beendet wird, wie bei all den anderen, die mir verloren gingen im letzten Krieg. Ich wollte nicht auf das Ende warten bis das Schicksal den Schlussstrich zog, gerade dann, wenn ich mich wohl und in Sicherheit fühlte. Ich weiß, verrückter Gedanke, aber so ist es.

Die Ereignisse hatten uns auseinander gespühlt. Wir hatten wirklich gedacht wir wären stark, doch die Zeit hat uns eines besseren belehrt. Wir haben den Draht zueinander verloren und damit auch uns. Wir hatten einfach keine Hoffnung mehr.

"Das Leben ist schon beschissen.", sagt Sirius, der noch immer in die Flammen starrt und dabei das nächste Glas Wiskey hinunterstürzt. "Sieh dir nur uns an, wir sind das beste Beispiel."

Da hat er wohl nicht ganz unrecht. Wobei es immer welche gibt, die noch schlimmer weggekommen sind. Die Longbottoms zum Beispiel.

Trotzdem hasse ich es, wenn ich in diese beschissene Melancholie verfalle. Ich setzte mich wieder neben Sirius auf den Boden und greife nach der Flasche. Jetzt ist mir entgültig nach einem gepflegten Besäufnis.

°°°°°°

_A/N: Sorry, aber das Kapitel wollte aus der Melancholie nicht heraus, da konnte ich machen was ich wollte Taschentücher reich ;). Hoffe einige Hintergründe (v.a. einige von Jo) sind klarer geworden und das "Padfoot-Manöver" konnte die ganze Sache ein wenig auflockern. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel treffen wir wie gesagt endlich auf Remus und auch auf Dumbledore, der Jo einen Aufgabenbereich im Phönixorden zuteilen wird. Lasst euch überraschen ;)_


	5. Wiedersehn macht Freude

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Hi Leute! Hier gehts mal wieder weiter! Diesmal endlich die lang erhoffte Begegnug zwischen Jo und Remus! Tja, 14 Jahre sind eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Aber lest mal lieber selbst;) Is schon spät und ich zu faul zum Vorlesen ;)_

_DANKE für die vielen Lieben Reviews. Danke an eine Hälfte der TwoFriends und auch an Wolf. BESONDERER DANK geht an meine beiden Stammreviewerinnen moony und Alysha knuddel Ihr seit spitze Mädls!_

_So, aber jetzt. Noch schnell "Breathe" von Melissa Etheridge in den Player schmeißen und los gehts!_

OOOOOO

Bei Merlin! Ich erwache am nächsten Morgen (oder ist es etwa schon Mittag?) aus meinem komatösen Schlaf und wünsche mir sofort ich hätte es nicht getan. Sowohl aufwachen, als auch den Abend gestern mit Sirius verbracht.

Bei Merlins Rauschebart, wo bin ich? Welches Jahr? Wer bin _ich_ überhaupt?

Gut, letzteres fällt mir ziemlich schnell wieder ein. Das mit dem Jahr könnte sich aber aktuell schwierig gestalten.

Auch das "Wo" ist nicht klar definierbar. Ich liege zumindest weich, vermute mal in einem Bett. Gut, jedenfalls um einiges besser, als die Nacht am Fußboden verbracht zu haben. Bringt sicher deutlich weniger Rückenschmerzen.

Ich wage ein Blinseln und bereue es sofort. Das Licht trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Jedenfalls kann ich mir jetzt sicher sein, dass mein Hirn noch da ist. Es beginnt nämlich gerade wild zu protestieren und will unbedingt aus meinen Kopf heraus. Dummes Ding.

Also gut: Check des Allgemeinzustandes: besch...eiden. Memo an mich: Keine Alkoholgelage mehr mit Sirius auf leeren Magen und mit Schmerzmittel intus. Die fallen mir natürlich erst jetzt wieder ein. Wieder so typisch für mich.

Ich blinsle nochmal und realisiere: Rot. Scheint also mein Bett zu sein. Keine Ahnung wie ich da rein gekommen bin.

Neben mir im Bett bewegt sich etwas - oder sollte ich besser sagen jemand? Da ist eindeutig ein Arm um meine Taille geschlungen, der nicht mir gehört. Es sei denn, Kopfschmerztabletten in Verbindung mit Alkohol erzeugen Mutationen und mir ist ein dritter Arm gewachsen.

Nein, da atmet eindeutig jemand hinter mir. Ich glaube, ich brauche gar nicht noch ein drittes Mal zu blinseln um zu wissen wer das ist. Moment! Ach du heili...nö, Entwarnung. Bin noch vollständig angezogen, kein Grund zur Panik.

Also gut, Cousin, genug gekuschelt. Ich drehe mich zur Seite und versuche mich irgendwie aus der Umarmung zu schälen, ohne Sirius dabei aufzuwecken. Ein nicht gerade schwieriges Unterfangen, nicht mal mit meinem Restalkoholspiegel. Sirius schläft wie ein Murmeltier.

Ich setze mich auf und kämpfe gegen die Decke, die heute Nacht offenbar beschlossen hat mich ans Bett zu fesseln, um mich dann genüsslich zu erwürgen. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf den schlafenden Sirius. Irgendwie hat er es gestern noch geschafft sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Wann will mir nicht mehr einfallen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir über seine Flucht gesprochen haben. Später noch über Harry. Aber dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Ein glatter Filmriss.

Er sieht so friedlich aus. Wie ein schlafender Engel. Wer würde nicht gern neben so einem Mann aufwachen? Solange er noch schläft und keine idiotischen Sprüche von sich geben kann zumindest.

Merlin, ist mir schlecht. Ich bin echt aus der Übung. Früher haben mit solche Gelage nicht so viel ausgemacht. Irgendwie gewinne ich den Kampf gegen die Würge-Decke und klettere aus dem Bett. Mein Kreislauf beschließt allerdings noch liegen zu bleiben.

Mir wird Schwarz vor Augen und ich muss mich für einen Moment gegen die Wand lehnen. Die Übelkeit wird noch viel schlimmer. Verdammt. Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab und laufe beim Versuch den Paravent zu umrunden natürlich genau in ihn hinein. Distanzen richtig einschätzen ist aktuell also nicht gerade meine Stärke.

Gut, die Hürde Paravent ist geschafft. Ich taste mich die Wand entlang Richtung Badezimmer, reiße die Badezimmertür auf und werde von dem Schwung beinahe zu Boden gerissen. Ich schwanke bedenklich und fange mich mit einer raschen Bewegung am Türrahmen ab. Zu rasch, wie sich herausstellt. Jetzt ist mir richtig schlecht.

Hinter mir schlägt die Türe zu, ich lass mich auf die Knie fallen und wünsche der Kloschüssel einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Ich fühle mich hundeelend. Ich muss wohl auch so aussehen.

Langsam hebe ich die Hand und ziehe die Spülung. Sie zittert.

"Gehts wieder?", sagt jemand hinter mir. Für einen Moment denke ich noch es könnten nur die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols sein, aber dann schiebt sich eine Hand in mein Schichtfeld und reicht mir ein Handtuch. Ich nehme es immernoch zitterndend entgegen und weiß in dem Moment, in dem ich den weichen Stoff berühre: keine Einbildung.

Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in dem Handtusch, lasse mich gegen die Wand neben mir fallen und an ihr herunterrutschen, sodass ich nicht mehr auf meinen Knien sondern am Boden sitze.

Nein. Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte nicht _er _und bitte nicht _hier_. Ich hab keine Lust auf eine Wiederbegegnung nach 14 Jahren vor der Kloschüssel in Nummer 12.

"Willst du ein Glas Wasser?", fragt mich die Stimme nun. Mein vernebeltes Hirn realisiert: _seine_ Stimme, eindeutig. Irrtum ausgeschlossen. Mist. Ich wünschte Moody wäre hier, um mir einen ordentlichen Desillusionierungszauber zu verpassen.

Ich kann den Wasserhahn hinter mir hören. Ich drehe mich, sodass ich die kühle Wand in meinem Rücken spüren kann. Ein herrliches Gefühl. Ich schließe meine Augen wieder und lege den Kopf nach hinten. Meine Atmung versuche ich irgendwie tief und gleichmäßig zu halten.

"Hier", sagt seine Stimme leise vor mir. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt die Augen öffnen muss, um das Glas zu sehen nach dem ich greifen will, und dass es dabei unvermeidlich sein wird auch ihn zu sehen. Ich zögere noch einen Moment, dann beschließe ich es schnell hinter mich zu bringen. Flucht ist jetzt sowieso schon zwecklos.

Als ich die Augen öffne sehe ich direkt in seine dunkelblauen. Er ist vor mir in die Hocke gegangen und sieht mich besorgt an. Es hat sich verändert. Andererseits, vielleicht liegt das auch nur an dem Blick, mit dem er mich immernoch ansieht, dass er noch ernster wirkt als früher. Silbergraue Stähnen haben sich in sein sandbraues Haar gestolen und bilden einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem immernoch recht jung wirkenden Gesicht.

Er wirkt ein wenig zerzaust und müde. Hat er heute Nacht überhaupt geschlafen? Andererseits, neben mir sieht er sicher so ausgeschlafen wie das eben erwachte Dornröschen aus.

Er trägt einen dunkelblauen Pulli, der ihm wirklich gut steht. Die braune Hose rundet das typische Pädagogenbild hingebungsvoll ab.

Meine Hand zittert wie verrückt, als ich sie ausstrecke um das Glas entgegenzunehmen. Ich muss mit meier Linken mein rechtes Handgelenk unschließen, um wenigstens nicht alles zu verschütten.

Das Wasser ist schön kalt und noch besser als die mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so kühle Wand in meinem Rücken.

"Besser?"

Ich nicke. Mein Magen fühlt sich noch ein wenig flau, aber ich habe nicht mehr das Bedürfnis die Kloschüssel zu Grüßen. Ein Mal reicht vollkommen.

"Was wird das hier? Klassentreffen?" Ich sehe auf und den herzhaft gähnenden Sirius in der Tür. Er lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, fährt sich mit einer Hand lässig durchs Haar und grinst mich spöttisch an.

"Ach nein, Joey. Du hast nicht gereihert, oder?"

Ich hasse ihn!

Remus vor mir steht auf und sieht meinen noch immer grinsenden Cousin an. Er seufzt. "Muss ich wissen wollen, was ihr gestern noch angestellt habt?"

"Nichts", meint Sirius grinsend. Remus' Blick trifft mich erneut und ich sehe zu Boden. Komm schon, tu dich auf Fußboden und verschluck mich!

"Nichts.", wiederholt er. "Ich kenne deine 'Nichts', Padfoot. Sie enden meist mit halsbrecherischen Fluchtversuchen, längeren Krankenhausaufenthalten oder in furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen."

"Memmen!" Sirius verdreht die Augen und schnaub verächtlich. Sein Blick gleitet von Remus zu mir und wieder zurück. "Alle beide!"

"Lieber eine Memme und dafür noch ein wenig länger am Leben.", gibt Remus grinsend zurück.

Sirius gibt noch ein beleidigtes "Ts" von sich, dann verschwindet er wieder aus dem Badezimmer und die Stille kommt zurückgeschlichen.

Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch schon ergreift Remus meine Hand um mir aufzuhelfen. Er zieht mich hoch und ich schaffe es irgendwie auf meinen wackeligen Beinen zu stehen. Die Übelkeit kommt interessanter Weise nicht zurück.

"Du solltest dich noch etwas hinlegen.", meint Remus und mustert mich erneut mit diesem besorgten Blick. "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."

Na danke auch!

"Dumbledore kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei. Wir könnten dich dann wecken."

Ich nicke nur. Zu mehr bin ich im Moment nicht fähig. Er lächelt mich an und verlässt dann das Badezimmer durch die Tür, die in den Raum neben meinem führt. Im Klartext: Er wohnt gleich nebenan und ich teile mir ein Badezimmer mit ihm. Begegnungen also unausweichlich. Das war geplant! Ich bring Sirius um!

Als ich wieder im mein Zimmer zurückkomme, hat Sirius sein Hend wieder angelegt. "Na? Schon genug geflirtet?", fragt er mich grinsend. Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. Kann der Mann eigentlich auch an was anderes denken?

Ich lasse mich in die Kissen fallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht in selbigen. Mein Bett riecht leicht nach Sirius und natürlich ordentlich nach Feuerwiskey.

"Merlin, wieviel haben wir getrunken?", murmele ich in die Kissen.

"Nicht allzu viel. Drei Flaschen ungefähr."

Zack. Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett. "Drei Flaschen?"

"Nun schau doch nicht so.", meint er und grinst mich belustigt an. "Früher hat dir das nichts ausgemacht."

Ich lass mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und sehe mir die Zimmerdecke an. "'Früher' ist aber auch schon ein paar Jährchen her."

"Wie auch immer. Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls mal was futtern." Ich korrigiere: er denkt doch noch an anderes. Essen, zum Beispiel. Mein Magen allerdings meint dazu nur 'Essen? Spinnst du?'.

Sirius durchquert das Zimmer und öffnet die Tür. Er dreht sich noch einmal um und sieht mich an. "Du solltest dir wirklich noch eine Mütze Schlaf genehmigen. Du siehst _furchtbar_ aus."

Wenn ich könnte würde ich jetzt irgendwas nach dir werfen, mein liebster Cousin. Irgendwas, das ordentlich weh tut, wenns dich trifft!

"Wir sehn uns dann später." ist allerdings das Letzte, dass ich wahrnehme, ehe ich ins Reich der Träume verschwinde.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aufwachen, Dornröschen!" Jemand schüttelt mich und ich öffne träge die Augen. Eben noch Gilderoy mit einem Exemplar von "Wanderungen mit Werwölfen" verprügelt und im nächsten Augenblick in meinem Bett am Grimmauldplatz, mit der traurigen Gewissheit, dass das eben nur ein Traum war. Wirklich schade.

Ein Paar sehr grauer Augen ist direkt über mir und der dazugehörige Mann grinst mich amüsiert an.

"Oh, Cousinchen! Auch wieder unter den Lebenden? Ich dachte schon, ich muss die Wachküss-Nummer wirklich bringen."

Zur Antwort schlag ich ihn nur mit einem meiner unzähligen Kopfkissen. Nach dem Essen denkt er also doch wieder an sowas. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.

Langsam kommt auch mein Hirn wieder zu sich. Da war doch noch was. Irgendwas...mir wills einfach nicht einfallen. Nachdenken, Jo. Es war irgendwie wichtig...Moment...

"Gwen!"

Abrupt setzte ich mich auf, was wiederum Sirius überrascht und ihn ziemlich unsanft aus meinem Bett befördert.

"Ich bin hier, Miss.", sagt eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme zu meiner Linken. Und wirklich, als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich tatsächlich Gwendolyn neben meinem Bett stehen. Die gute Hauselfe lächelt mich liebevoll an.

"Wie...wer hat dich... reingeholt?", stottere ich verwirrt.

"Master Sirius war so freundlich.", meint Gwen, lächelt noch ein wenig mehr und wackelt mit den großen Ohren.

"Ja, und zum Dank lande ich gleich mal auf dem Fußboden.", ertönt die Stimme des Erwähnten rechts neben mir. Er ist aufgestanden und sieht auf mein Bett. "Ist es jetzt wieder gefahrlos sich zu setzten?"

"Klar." Ein Grinsen kann ich mir nicht verkneifen. Dass ihn eine Frau von der Bettkante geschuppst hat ist ihm wohl auch noch nie passiert.

"Aber...wie...wie konnte sie das Haus sehen?", bringe ich immernoch verwirrt hervor.

"Dumbledore.", ist seine schlichte Antwort. "Er ist vor etwa einer Stunde angekommen. Zeit aufzustehen, übrigens. Er erwartet dich im Salon im ersten Stock."


	6. Von Tee und Verräterkeksen

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Jipi! Bin über die magische 10 000 Worte Grenze gekommen (soll bei mir heißen: laaange Story;) )._

_Hier gehts ganz schnell mal weiter mit einem Dumbledore, der erst mal um den heißen Tee rumschleicht, bevor er auf den Punkt kommt, dem ganz normalen Wahnsinn in Nummer 12 und einer Schlechte-Laune-Schokokeks-Erkennung._

_Danke an dieses Stelle wieder an all jene, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, das kleine Knöpfchen zu drücken!_

_3 Reviews? Ist das wirklich alles? Ne, oder? Das könnt ihr doch besser :)_

°°°OOO°°°

Ich stehe vor der Salontüre und klopfe. Hab nicht lange gebraucht. Wie auch, war ja auch schon angezogen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen "noch". Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore sich kurz fassen wird und ich bald unter die Dusche verschwinden kann. Wenn die überhaupt frei ist.

"Nur herein.", ertönt Dumbledores Stimme und ich öffne die Tür. Ich komme mir seltsam in meine Schulzeit zurückversetzt vor. Ein Besuch bein Schulleiter hat immer diesen "Was-hab-ich-nun-schon-wieder-ausgefressen?"-Beigeschmack.

Der Salon gehört zu jenen Räumen, in welchen der Putztrupp, dem, soviel ich gestern erfahren habe, auch mein Cousin angehört, bereits besonders große Erfolge verzeichnen konnte. Nicht ein Doxy hat den Kleinkrieg hier überstanden. Der Raum sieht wieder aus, wie er wohl zu seinen besten Zeiten ausgesehen haben mochte.

Dumbledore sitzt in einem bequemen Stuhl vorm Kamin, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer vor sich hin prasselt, und lächelt mich an. Er deutet auf den Stuhl sich gegenüber. "Setz dich doch, meine Liebe."

Ich setzte mich gehorsam. So wenig hat sich in dieser Hinsicht verändert. Dumbledore sieht mich lange aufmerksam an, ehe er zu sprechen beginnt.

"Es ist schön, dass du gekomme bist, Josephine. Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand gebrauchen."

"Ja.", sage ich und erinnere mich an den Tagespropheten von Gestern, den ich am Flughafen gelesen habe. "Besonders bei der Haltung von Fudge und dem Ministerium."

Dumbledore lächelt mich über seine Halbmond-Gläser hinweg an. "Womit wir schon beim Thema wären." Er greift in die Tiefen seines Umhangs und zieht eine kleine Dose hervor.

"Zitronendrops?", fragt er mich und hält mir die kleine Dose hin. Ich nehme mal vorsichtshalber eins. Wer weiß, was er mir gleich schönes erzählen wird.

"Ja, das Ministerium.", meint er, während er die Bonbondose wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden lässt. "Da sich leider niemand mehr freiwillig für die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bewerben wollte, war ich gezwungen, der Bitte des Ministeriums Folge zu leisten und Miss Umbridge als Lehrerin einzusetzen."

Ich verschlucke mich fast an meinem Drops, welches ich nur wenige Sekunden zuvor in den Mund geschoben habe. Umbridge? DIESE Umbridge!

Dumbledore sieht mich an, als wüsste er genau, was ich denke.

"Ja, Josephine. Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Umbridge UNTERRICHTET? NEIN! Bitte nicht das froschmäulige rosa Elefantenbaby! HILFE!

Dumbledore lächelt mich amüsiert an. "So treffen sich alle Wege wieder."

Sieht ganz so aus, wobei ich eine nochmalige Kreuzung meines Weges mit dem von Umbridge gerne vermeiden würde. Ich wette, sie kann sich an den kleinen Zwischenfall ebenso gut erinnern, wie ich. Sie hats damals aber auch nicht anders gewollt.

Ja, schon gut, mit 19 sollte man sich nicht mehr hinreißen lassen und aus purer Wut heraus einem Ministeriumsmenschen grüne Haare verpassen. Aber sie hat mich provoziert mit ihrem dämlichen Lächeln und den idiotischen Werwolfsgesetzen, die auf ihren Mist gewachsen sind. Wie sollte ich auch wissen, dass giftgrün ihre absolute Hass-und-Feind-Farbe ist und sie damit noch schlimmer aussieht.

Gut, ich hätte vielleicht erst denken und dann den Zauberstab ziehen sollen, nicht umgekehrt (scheint eine Familienkrankheit zu sein), aber sie hats verdient.

Drei geschlagene Stunden zwangsmäßiger Aufenthalt im Ministerium, mit Aussichten auf Askaban, fand ich als Reaktion dann aber doch reichlich übertrieben. Ohne Dumbledore hätte ich wahrscheinlich Sirius schon mal die Zelle vorgewärmt.

Bekam trotz Dumbledore einen Eintrag in meine Akte. "Tätlicher Übergriff auf einen Beamten", das ich nicht lache! Wenn ich sie "tätlich angegriffen" hätte, dann wäre diese zu groß geratene Kröte erst wieder in St. Mungo aufgewacht!

"Es wollte wirklich sonst niemand den Posten?" Der Gedanke, das Umbridge in Hogwarts sitzt und Harry unterrichtet, ist mehr als gruselig.

"Zu meinem Leidwesen nicht.", antwortet Dumbledore.

Fudge fühlt sich sicher schon als der große und glorreiche Sieger. Direkte Ministeriumsüberwachung in der Schule und Dumbledore kann nicht das Geringste dagegen unternehmen. Erfolg auf ganzer Linie. Glaubt er zumindest.

"Was ist mit Remus?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll. Merlin, er ist doch wie geschaffen für einen Lehrerposten.

Dumbledore lächelt mich an, als hätte er keinen anderen Vorschlag von mir erwartet. So typisch für mich. Kaum ist Remus in mein Leben zurückgekehrt, schon muss ich wieder für ihn Partei ergreifen.

"Remus hat bereits vor etwa 2 Jahren auf Hogwarts eben dieses Fach unterrichtet. Leider hat jemand näheres über seinen Zustand ausgeplaudert.", erklärt mir Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, die ich von ihm gewohn bin. "Allerdings sind meine Probleme mit dem Lehrerstab nicht der Grund meines Besuches."

Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelt sein Dumbledore-Lächeln. "Was hieltest du von einem Tässchen Tee?"

Wie auf Kommando kommt Gwen mit einem großen Tablett herein und serviert uns stumm Tee. Dann sieht sie Dumbledore mit ihren großen Augen an. "Der junge Mr.Black lässt fragen, ob der Sir zum Essen bleibt?"

"Leider erlaubt mir meine Zeit nicht, Mollys hervorragende Kochkünste heute zu geniesen."

Gwen nickt und verbeugt sich noch einmal tief, dann verschwindet sie wieder durch die Türe. Manchmal macht die Kleine mir wirklich Angst.

Dumbledore schenkt uns Tee ein und trinkt, wähend ich in meinen noch ordentlich Zucker gebe. Ich mag Tee am liebsten, wenn er süß ist. Ich warte, bis er seine kleine Zeremonie beendet und die Tasse wieder abgestellt hat. Erst dann rücke ich mit meiner Frage heraus.

"Warum sind Sie genau hier, Sir?"

"Nun, weil ich eine, wie mir scheint, sehr passende Aufgabe für dich habe." Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Tee. Merlin, der kann einem ganz schön auf die Folter spannen.

"Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, einige Ministeriumsbedienstete in unseren Reihen zu haben. So kommen wir an Informationen, einige von unschätzbarem Wert. Allerdings fehlt uns noch der Informationszugang zu einer wichtigen Abteilung." Wieder eine Kunstpause und ein Schluck Tee.

"Die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, genauer die Unterabteilung Lykanthropie."

Ich starre Dumbledore an. Ich und Ministeriumsarbeit?

"Alleine durch deine Ausbildung würdest du dich bestens qualifizieren."

Ich habe eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin, nicht zum Scharfschützen!

"Und es wäre die beste Position, um Fenrir Greyback im Auge zu behalten."

Wenn Dumbledore dachte, er könne mich mit der Erwähnung des durchgeknallten Werwolfs ködern, dann hatte er vollkommen Recht. Der Typ hat schließlich meine Mum auf dem Gewissen und noch so ganz nebenher einen meiner besten Freunde angeknabbert. Der ist zu allem fähig. Ich bin ja aus Prinzip gegen diese Silberkugel-Politik, aber bei Greyback könnte ich schon eine Ausnahme machen. Und Dumbledore hat Recht, auf diesen Dreckskerl muss man ein Auge haben.

"Ich schicke heute noch meine Bewerbung." Und tausend Gebete zu Merlin, dass die nicht im meine Akte schauen.

Dumbledore lächelt mich vielsagend an. "Sehr gut. Je eher, desto besser." Er steht aus seinem Stuhl auf. "Es ist gut, dass du wieder hier bist, Josephine. Man verliert sich zu leicht selbst in der Fremde. Es gibt nichts besseres für eine rastlose Seele, als nach Hause zurück zu kehren."

"Nach Hause.", wiederhole ich belustigt und sehe mich im Raum um.

"Ein Zuhause wird nicht durch Mauern begrezt, meine Liebe. Es ist vielmehr dort, wo wir unser Herz zurückgelassen haben." Er lächelt mich über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an, dann disapperiert er.

Da mag er nicht Unrecht haben. Mit Sirius habe ich schließlich meine Familie zurück gelassen. Und Remus...

Ich schüttle den Kopf, erhebe mich ebenfalls aus meinem Stuhl und mache mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Ich habe schließlich noch einen Brief ans Ministerium zu schreiben.

°°°OOO°°°

Zwei Wochen sind vergangen, seit ich meine Eule Richtung Ministerium losgeschickt habe.

Nicht viel passiert seither. Ich habe die Weasleys und den Rest des Phönixordens kennengelernt, mit Moody über die Sicherheit meines frei am Tisch stehenden Wasserglases und mit Severus über die Herstellung des Wolfsbanns diskutiert. Sirius hat mich schon unzählige Male tödlich genervt, allerdings vermeidet er blöde Kommentare über Remus und mich, wofür ich ihm wirklich dankbar bin.

Remus und ich haben uns inzwischen stumm auf die "Es-ist-nie-was-passiert-reden-wir-nicht-drüber"-Schiene geeinigt. Keiner von uns schneidet das Thema Vergangenheit an und wir führen nette, belanglose Konversation. Allerdings vermeiden wir strickt allein im selben Raum zu sein.

Sirius hat mich so lange mit seinen Haaren genervt, bis Gwen irgendwann vorgeschlagen hat das zu übernehmen. Seither läuft er wieder mit exakt dem gleichen Haarschnitt wie vor Askaban rum. Nicht zu lang, aber auch nicht zu kurz. Steht ihm immernoch. Bin erstaunt, wo Gwen sowas gelernt hat.

Vor einer Woche ist eine Eule vom Ministerium eingetrudelt. Die stellen mich tatsächlich ein. Die Umbridge-Geschichte ist also schon verjährt, oder die sind einfach nur zu doof einen Blick in meine Akte zu werfen. Am Ersten des nächsten Monats kann ich anfangen.

Morgen also.

Meine Stimmung ist im Keller. Ich sehe mich vor meinem geistigen Auge schon inmitten einer Gruppe Wahnsinniger, die auf alles schießt was sich bewegt. Da kann Arthur mir hundert Mal sagen, dass dieser Angus Porter, der die Unterabteilung führt, aussieht, als wäre er ganz nett. Netter Kerl hin oder her, wenns darum geht, Werwölfen den Pelz zu durchlöchern, bin ich ein wenig eigen.

Und das ich es einfach nicht schaffe, mich auf das Protokoll der letzten Ordenssitzung zu konzentrieren, über dem ich bereits seit einer geschlagenen Stunde brüte, hilft meiner Laune kein bisschen.

"Komm schon, Joey. Lach doch mal."

Ich sehe vom Pergament auf und Sirius an, der mir gegenüber am Küchentisch in Nummer 12 sitzt. Wenn mein Blick sowas könnte, würde von meinem Cousin jetzt nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche übrig bleiben.

"Hilfe, Moony!"

"Was gibts?", fragt Remus hinter dem Tagespropheten hervor, ohne ihn wegzulegen.

"Sie erdolcht mich gerade blicktechnisch!"

"Wahrscheinlich hast dus verdient."

Nun stiehlt sich doch noch ein kleines Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Ein ziemlich diabolisches.

"Langsam krieg ich echt Angst.", meint Sirius und schnappt sich noch einen von den Schokokeksen, die am Tisch stehen. "Jetzt fängt sie schon an wie Snievellus zu grinsen und die Kekse hat sie auch noch nicht angerührt."

Nun sieht Remus doch noch vom Propheten auf und mich an. Es ist wieder dieser Blick, der mich hundertfach durchleuchtet. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"In bester Ordnung.", gebe ich gereizt zurück und widme mich wieder meinem Pergament.

"Scheint aber nicht so."

"Warum?"

"Die Kekse haben dich verraten." Er sieht mich immernoch an. Ich komme mir schrecklich beobachtet vor. Frustriert und genervt, weil ich mich so erst recht nicht konzentrieren kann, zerknülle ich das Pergament, schieße es quer durch den Raum und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Ich schenke den Keksen einen Blick, der soviel sagen soll wie: VERRÄTER!

Remus seufzt, faltet seinen Tagespropheten und legt ihn zur Seite. "Komm mit.", sagt er zu mir und steht auf. "Lass uns gehn."

"Was hast du vor?", frage ich irritiert.

Er lächelt mich an. Er sieht unglaublich gut aus, wenn er...STOP, Jo. Das hast du eben _nicht_ gedacht.

"Das, was wir immer machen, wenn du in einer solchen Stimmung bist."

Sirius sieht ihn an, als hätte er mir gerade ein unmoralisches Angebot unterbreitet. Wieder typisch für ihn so zu denken. Wobei, bei ihm würde ein solcher Satz wohl genau das bedeuten.

Ich stehe ebenfalls auf, immernoch irritiert. Ob er das meint, was ich denke, dass er meint?

"Du solltest deinen Umhang mitnehmen. Das Wetter draußen ist nicht gerade erfreulich.", sagt Remus zu mir und geht Richtung Küchentür.

"Wo wollt ihr hin?" Sirius hat offenbar seine Sprache wieder gefunden. Verwirrt sieht er von Remus zu mir und wieder zurück. Remus bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und dreht sich nochmals zu seinem besten Freund um. "Frustshoppen. Bis später, Padfoot."

Sirius sieht ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach, als er durch die Türe verschwindet. Er sieht irgendwie enttäuscht aus. Anscheinend hätte ihm die "Unmoralische-Angebots"-Variante besser gefallen.

"Hat Moony gerade "frustshoppen" gesagt?", fragt er mich ungläubig, den Blick immernoch an den leeren Türrahmen geheftet.

"Jap." Ich grinse und schnappe mir nun doch einen von den Verräterkeksen. "Bis nachher, Pads", rufe ich ihm noch zu, dann folge ich Remus durch die Tür und die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf.

°°°OOO°°°

_A/N: Wo die beiden nur hinverschwinden werden? Tja, lest selbst. Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt ;)_


	7. Darius Da Libri

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Ich weiß schon, nicht sonderlich lang das Kapitel, aber nicht gerade unwichtig für einen gewissen Mr Lupin ;)_

_Ja, richtig gelesen! Hier ist sie, die extra Portion Remus für alle meine lieben Leserinnen, die ihm, wie ich, auch ein kleines Happy End wünschen ;)_

_Dieses Kapitel musste einfach sein. Entschuldige mich schon mal im voraus, dass hier ein wenig mein Beruf mit mir durchgegangen ist °entschuldigend grins°_

_Übrigens: Wem "Harrys Taufe, Remus und ich" gefallen hat (ich hab da so was in der Richtung gehört ;) ), es kommt noch mehr in die Richtung. Arbeite schon mal an einem "Runaway Train" Prequel. Arbeitstitel ist "How to catch a wolf" und spielt in der Zeit, in der Remus und Jo noch kein Paar waren. Wir können Jo also einige Kapitel lang dabei zusehen, wie sie sich darüber klar wird, dass ihr bester Freund doch ein wenig mehr für sie ist und sie sich unseren geliebten Wolf angelt ;)_

_Danach will ich noch nicht zu viel versprechen. Da gibt es noch Ideen für eine FF, die zwischen "How to catch a wolf" und "Runaway Train" angesiedelt sein wird und für eine die ein paar Monate nach "Runaway Train" spielt, also im Sommer (!) von Band 5._

_Ihr seht also, ihr werdet mich so schnell nicht los ;)_

_So, das war jetzt genug gefasel._

_Bedank mich noch mal gaaanz viel bei denen, die so lieb waren zu reviewen! Ihr seit spitze Leute!_

_"Break The Night With Colour" von Richard Ashcroft in den Player werfen, Vorhang auf und bitteschön ;)_

°°°OOO°°°

Rem hatte Recht. Der Umhang ist wirklich nötig.

Wir apparieren mitten in der Winkelgasse. Es ist kühl. Der Nebel deckt alles mit einem dicken, grauen Schleier zu. Er klebt in den Bäumen und fließt wie ein dicker Brei durch die Gassen. Wir gehen schweigend die feuchte Hauptgasse entlang. Der Nebel dämpft unsere Schritte unnatürlich. Es bedarf keiner Worte, damit ich weiß, wohin wir unterwegs sind. Er meinte also doch was ich dachte.

Wir biegen in die John Dee Gasse ein, einem kleinen Seitenarm der Winkelgasse. Hier gibt es kaum Geschäfte, größteils besteht die Gasse aus Wohnhäusern. Doch keines davon interessiert uns. Unser Ziel ist ein Haus am Ende der keinen Gasse. Ein Haus, das älter ist und sich in wesentlich besserer Verfassung befindet als der Grimmauldplatz 12.

Vor der Ladentür bleiben wir stehen. Meine Hand umfasst das kühle Metall der Klinke. Eine heiße Freude pulsiert durch meinen Körper. Ich bin schon viel zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Schon in unseren Hogwartsjahren war dieser Buchladen Remus' und mein Lieblingplatz. Immer schon ein Ort der Ruhe, an dem wir der Welt für ein paar Stunden entkommen konnten. Der einzige Ort, an dem wir unserem Frustshopping richtig frönen konnten und es uns nachher tatsächlich besser ging. Ich hoffe nur, dass hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert.

Ich atme noch einmal tief ein und drücke dann die Klinke nach unten. Das Glöckchen über der Türe kingelt vertraut und der lang vermisste Geruch von tausenden Büchern weht mir entgegen. Ich mache ein paar Schritte nach vorne und betrete diese einzigartige Kathedrale der stillen Worte.

Hier gibt es noch diese Leitern aus dunklem Holz, die man an den Bücherwänden entlangschieben kann, um die Buchregale, die bis unter die hohe Decke reichen, zu erklimmen. Im hinteren Drittel des ovalen Raumes führen zwei geschwungene Holztreppen auf die Galerie, von der aus man in einen weiteren Raum gelangt. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, entstand dort gerade eine Abteilung mit Muggelliteratur.

Ich drehe mich einmal um mich selbst. Es ist alles so vertraut. Ich sehe zu Remus. Sein Blick gleitet die unzähligen Regalreihen entlang und trifft schließlich auf meinen. Er lächelt und für einen flüchtigen Moment sehe ich den knapp Zwanzigjährigen vor mir, der noch voller Träume, Wünsche und Hoffnungen steckt.

"Da seit ihr also." Eine leicht heiser klingende Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Erinnerungen. Ich sehe nach oben und da, auf der Galerie, steht er. Der Eigentümer dieser Buchhandlung. Darius Da Libri.

"Ich wusste, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr beiden hier auftaucht. Ich habe euch erwartet seit dem Tag, an dem ich von Josephines Rückkehr hörte." Darius lächelt mich über die Ränder seiner Nickelbrille an. Es ist wenig verwunderlich, dass es davon gehört hat. Schließlich ist er einer der ältesten und besten Freunde Dumbledores. Sie waren schon gemeinsam in Hogwarts.

Darius setzt sich in Bewegung und kommt, auf seinen Stock gestützt, die Treppe zu uns herunter. Er humpelt etwas, seit er von einem Fluch am Bein getroffen wurde.

"Wie lange ist das nun schon her?", fragt er und bleibt vor mir stehen. Er ist sogar ein wenig kleiner als ich und ich bin wirklich nicht groß.

"Vierzehn Jahre.", kommt es von Remus wie aus der sprichwörtlichen Pistole geschossen. Kann man eigentlich auch eine Abneigung gegen eine Zahl entwickeln?

Darius nickt und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch sein mittlerweile vollkommen weißes Haar. "Schon so lange?" Er lächelt wieder. "Ja ja. Die Zeit. Rinnt einfach viel zu schnell davon."

Wie Recht er doch hat.

"Der Tee ist schon fertig." Mit diesen Worten dreht Darius sich um und humpelt voraus. Ich frage mich, ob es so eine Art ungeschriebenes Gesetz gibt, dass mit der Liebe zu Büchern auch gleichzeitig zur Liebe zu Tee verpflichtet und folge Darius. Ich kenne den Weg. Wir durchqueren den Raum, steigen die Treppe wieder hinauf und durchqueren erneut einen Raum, an dessen Stirnseite sich eine niedrige Tür befindet.

Der kleine Raum dahinter ist kreisrund und mit einem Kamin, drei Polstersesseln und einem Teetischchen auch schon ausgelastet. Ich lasse mich in einen Stuhl fallen, Remus setzt sich zu meiner Rechten, Darius nimmt links neben mir Platz. Mit einem Wink seiners Zauberstabes schwebt die Teekanne vom Kamin zu uns und gießt den frischen Tee in die drei vorbereiteten Teetassen.

Ich greife zur Zuckerdose. Wie immer süße ich meinen Tee ordentlich. Ich brauch das einfach, auch wenn ich mir dafür wieder ein Kopfschütteln von Remus einhandle. Ich weiß, für ihn ist das die grauenhafteste Verstümmelung, die man Tee zufügen kann. Schimmer noch, als ihn mit Milch in Kontakt zu bringen. Aber ich trinke meinen Tee gerne so. Zwingt ihn ja niemand dazu es mir gleich zu tun.

Das Glöckchen im Laden ertönt erneut und Darius entschuldigt sich. Die Kunden gehen natürlich vor.

"Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein.", murmelt Remus vor sich hin und nimmt einen Schluck Tee.

"Ja.", sage ich fast tonlos. Es ist nicht nur schön, es ist unglaublich. Fast so, als hätten sich unsere Erinnerungen in den Seiten der Bücher verfangen und haben nur auf unsere Rückkehr gewartet, um uns freudig zu begrüßen und uns ständig ein "Weißt du noch..." zuzuraunen.

Darius kommt zurück und mit ihm der Geruch von Pfeifenrauch.

Er setzt sich wieder und streckt stöhnend den Rücken. "Ich werde alt. Das ist wohl jetzt nicht mehr zu leugnen."

Er nimmt seine Teetasse und lehnt sich in den Stuhl zurück. "Ich schaffe das nicht mehr allein. Das ewige rauf und runter. Die Leitern zu erklimmen wird immer schwerer mit dem Bein." Er deutet auf sein rechtes Bein, das er von sich gestreckt hat, um es möglichst schmerzfrei zu halten. "Aber am schlimmsten merke ich es bei dem Muggelzeug."

Er nimmt einen großen Schluck Tee, ehe er weiterspricht. "Ich meine, ich kenne die meisten Zauberbücher. Ich kenne die erlesensten Bücher zu allen möglichen magischen Themen, aber von diesem Muggelliteraturquatsch habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Grimmigen Brüder gewesen sein sollen und noch weniger wer dieser Wilde Oscar war. Und frag mich jetzt bloß nicht, was der geschrieben hat. Oder von wem dieses seltsame "O-Teller" ist." Er bricht ab und sieht Remus an.

"Deinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, weißt du sehr wohl wer die alle sind."

Remus nickt. Klar, wenn es je jemand geschafft hat Shakespeares Gesamtwerk und Joyces "Ulysses" zu lesen, dann war das Rem. Abgesehen von den unzähligen anderen Muggelschinken natürlich.

Darius sieht ihn lange an und lächelt dann. "Du brauchst nicht zufällig einen Job, mein Junge?"

Remus verschluckt sich fast an seinem Tee und ich kann mir ein Grinsen echt nicht verkneifen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist Gold wert. Beinahe so, als würde eine Schlange ihm den heiß ersehnten Apfel vor die Nase halten, von dem er genau weiß, dass er ihn nie haben kann.

"Ich könnte wirklich ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Aber...aber Sir...sie wissen doch...", stottert er hervor.

Darius wedelt nur genervt mit der Hand. "Ach, Paperlapap, Junge. Wir einigen uns einfach auf drei zusätzliche freie Tage im Monat. Die kannst du dann nach dem Mondkalender einteilen."

"Aber...der Orden..."

"Lass das nur meine Sorge sein. Für den Orden wirst du schon noch genügend Zeit haben. Das schaffen wir schon."

Remus starrt auf die Teetasse in seinen Händen. Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, bevor er das letzte und führ ihn wohl schlagenste Argument vorbringt.

"Das Ministerium, Sir. Sie werden Schwierigkeiten..."

"Das MINISTERIUM?", poltert Darius und schlägt mit seinem Stock gegen die Wand. "Ich hab dir schon gesagt, was ich von denen halte, als du noch grünschnäbelige neunzehn warst! Und daran hat sich nichts geändert! Damals hab ich dir allerdings auch noch meine Meinung zu einigem anderen gesagt.", meint er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu mir. "Auch an denen wird sich nichts ändern."

Muss ich das jetzt verstehn?

Stille tritt in dem kleinen Raum, bis Darius sich räuspert. "Hör zu, mein Junge. Du bist Mitte dreißig, in den besten Jahren deines Lebens. Hör auf dir von diesen Schwachköpfen alles verbieten zu lassen! Fang _endlich_ zu leben an! Und hör verdammt noch mal auf dein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen!"

Remus starrt immernoch seine Teetasse an. Darius erhebt sich stöhnend aus seinem Stuhl und humpelt zur Zimmertür. "Ihr wollt euch sicher noch ein wenig umsehen. Ich habe einige interessante Bücher in den letzten Jahren dazubekommen."

An der Tür dreht er sich noch einmal um und sieht Remus mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an. "Morgen, 9 Uhr. Und sei pünktlich." Dann hat der alte Mann das Zimmer auch schon verlassen.

Pünktlich? Als müsste man Rem auf sowas extra aufmerksam machen müssen.

Er sitzt immernoch da, den Blick an der Tasse in seinen Händen festgeheftet. Darius hat vollkommen Recht. Mit allem. Aber Rem ist einfach der Typ Mensch, den man zu seinem Glück förmlich zwingen muss.

Ich stelle meine Teetasse auf dem Tisch ab und stehe dann auf. "Kommst du?"

Remus schreckt aus seiner Starre auf und sieht mich einen Moment lang völlig verloren an. Ich grinse und legen den Kopf leicht schief.

"Ja...ja, natürlich." Mit zittrigen Händen stellt auch er seine Tasse auf den Tisch und erhebt sich. Ich schiebe ihn vor mir in das herrliche Bücherparadies. Bin fast ein wenig neidisch, schließlich darf er jetzt täglich hierher kommen, während ich im Ministerium versauere.

Werd mir auf dem Heimweg noch einen extra großen Schokovorrat zulegen. Damit ich mich morgen überhaupt auf irgendwas freuen kann.


	8. Abteilung Lykanthropie

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Ja, hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Schon gespannt? Will ich doch hoffen! Denn eines kann ich euch schon mal verraten: das nächste Kapitel wird etwas temporeicher! Ein bisschen Action muss sein, sonst schlaft ihr mir da draußen ja ein ;)_

_Begleiten wir Jo also ins Mini(hy)sterium. °gg°_

_Und ja, ich habe einen Hang schräge Charaktere zu erfinden. Also bei den Ministeriumsleuten nicht wundern °grins°_

_So, und jetzt lieb zu mir sein! Lesen und REVIEWEN! Hab doch morgen Geburtstag °Hundeblick aufsetz°_

°°°OOO°°°

"Joeylein! Raus aus den Federn! Das Ministerium wartet!"

Hab ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich meinen Cousin hasse?

Er wirft sich auf mein Bett, völlig ungerührt von der Tatsache, dass ich mich noch mehr unter meinen Kissen vergrabe. "Aufstehen, Prinzessin!"

"Wie spät ist es denn?", murmele ich verschlafen. Merlin, ich will nicht aus dem warmen, kuscheligen Bett.

"Halb acht."

"WAS?" Ich bin hellwach und sitze kerzengerade im Bett. Mist. Ich sollte doch um acht im Ministerium sein. Ich hasse Stress am Morgen.

Sirius lacht sich inzwischen scheckig. "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Ich werfen einen Blick auf meinen Wecker: Sechs Uhr morgens. _Sechs_ Uhr! Sag mal, spinnt der Typ?

Ich werfe ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. An schlafen ist jetzt nach dem Schrecken sowieso nicht mehr zu denken, also schäle ich mich aus der Decke und stehe auf. Allerdings nicht ohne einen bösen Blick auf Sirius, der Mordwaffenqualität besitzt.

°°°OOO°°°

Gut. Ich habe geduscht, gefrühstückt, Sirius ein bisschen angegrummelt und mich von Remus' guter Laune _nicht_ anstecken lassen. Klar ist er gut drauf. Er darf ja in sein gemütliches Bücherparadies.

Schließlich hab ich nach Arthur den Kamin genommen und stehe jetzt mit ihm in einem der Fahrstühle, der mich zu meinem künftigen Arbeitsplatz bringen soll. Meine Laune hat sich kein bisschen gebessert.

"Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe.", verkündest diese nervtötende, kühle Frauenstimme gerade. Hier muss ich raus. "Viel Glück.", wünscht mir Arthur noch, dann gleiten die Fahrstuhlgitter wieder zu und er ist fort.

Ich sehe mich um. Die Gänge sind steril und weiß. Einige Zauberer und Hexen wuseln an mir vorbei. Immer neue verlassen die Fahstühle. Mein Blick fällt auf das polierte Messingschild an der ersten Tür im Gang. "Clark Higginsmary, Leiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe". Der Big Boss also. Na dann.

Ich trete näher an die Eichentür und klopfe. "Herein.", ruft eine wesentlich sympathischere Stimme, als jene im Fahrstuhl. Ich öffne die Tür und sehe mich auch schon der Frau gegenüber. Sie ist in etwa meines Alters und hat rötlichblondes Haar, das perfekt ihr hübsches Gesicht umfließt. Ihr schlanker Körper steckt in schwarzen Jeans und einer klassischen weißen Bluse. Sie ordnet ein paar Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch, während im Hintergrund eine kleine Kanne die Blumen auf der Fensterbank gießt. Sie sieht auf als ich eintrete und lächelt mich freundlich an.

"Miss Black?"

Ich nicke.

"Gehen Sie nur weiter.", meint sie und deutet auf eine Tür zu meiner Linken. "Mr. Higginsmary erwartet Sie bereits."

Ich klopfe an der Tür und warte auch hier auf das klassische "Herein". Das Büro, das ich daraufhin betrete, ist groß und hell. Ein breiter Schreibtisch steht an der Stirnseite des Raumes vor einer Reihe Fenstern. Hinter dem eindrucksvollen Tisch sitzt ein weniger eindrucksvoller, untersetzter Mann. Seine spiegelnde Glatze wird von nur noch wenigen grauen Haaren umrahmt, von denen er in einem sehr schlechten Versuch der Tarnung einige quer darüber gelegt hat.

"Ah, Miss Black, wie schön.", begrüßt er mich mit öliger Stimme, rutscht von seinem Sessel und reicht mir die Hand. "Es freut mich außerordentlich Sie im Ministerium begrüßen zu dürfen. Eine Frau mit ihrem Namen."

Das dachte ich mir schon.

"Ich würde Sie ja bitten Platz zu nehmen, aber bedauerlicherweise muss ich gleich wieder los. Eine Besprechung mit dem Minister." Er lächelt entschuldigend. "Ich begleite Sie noch hinüber in Ihre Abteilung. Mr. Porter wird Ihnen alles andere erläutern."

Wir verlassen das Büro wieder. Im Vorraum lächelt mich die Sekretärin nochmals an. Ich lächle zurück.

Higginsmary watschelt vor mir zur Tür hinaus und dreht sich nochmals zu seiner Sekretärin um. "Ach, Miss Cunningham. Sagen Sie doch Fudge Bescheid, dass ich in wenigen Minuten bei ihm eintreffen werde, ja?"

"Aber natürlich, Mr. Higginsmary."

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln dreht er sich wieder um und watschelt den weißen Gang entlang. Hier liegen die verschiedenen Zentralen und Büros Tür an Tür. Einige stehen offen und so erhasche ich immer wieder einen Blick auf das wirre Durcheinander sich begrüßender Kollegen unter Schwärmen von Memos.

Wir biegen in einen weitenen Gang. Auch hier wird Tür an Tür gearbeitet. Am Ende des Ganges befindet sich eine Tür, deren Schild meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

"Unterabteilung Lykanthropie"

Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los dahinter gleich eine ganze Silbermine zu entdecken?

Meine Vermutungen stellen sich als falsch heraus, als Higginsmary die Türe öffnet. In dem Raum stehen mehrere Schreibtische, ein Großraumbüro also. An der gegenüber liegenden Tür befindet sich abermals ein Schild, diesmal mit dem Namen "Angus Porter". Nirgendwo findet sich allerdings ein verdächtig silbern schimmernder Gegenstand.

Kann es sein, dass ich ein paar Vorurteile hab?

"Wo ist Porter?", fragt Higginsmary neben mir in den Raum.

"In einer Besprechung mit Darwood, Sir.", antwortet ihm eine adrette Brünette, die einzige Frau außer mir im Raum.

"Gut, gut.", murmelt Higginsmary. "Dann werde ich Miss Black vorübergehend in ihre Obhut stellen, Mrs. Sumner. Porter soll sich um sie kümmern, wenn er mit Darwood fertig ist."

Ich finde es immer sehr erfrischend, wenn man von mir wie von einem Haustier spricht, wenn ich keine zwei Meter daneben stehe.

Die Brünette lächelt mich an. "Aber natürlich, Sir."

"Schön, schön. Ich wünsche noch einen erfolgreichen Tag." Mit diesen Worten war Higginsmary auch schon verschwunden.

"Rebecca Sumner.", meint die Brünette lächelnd und streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen.

"Josephine Black.", antworte ich und schüttle die mir dargebotene Hand.

"Black? Etwa ein Abkömmling aus dem alten englischen Hause Black?" Ein großgewachsener Mann schiebt sich in mein Sichtfeld. Sein grauer Anzug ist äußerst geschmackvoll, seine dunklen Augen schenken mir einen undeutbaren Blick. "Eine lange Tradition von Reinblütern, nicht wahr?"

"Allerdings.", gebe ich zurück. "Und eine ebenso lange Tradition falscher Anschauungen, was die Bedeutung so genannten "reinen Blutes" betrifft."

Er sieht mich lange an, fast als wolle er den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte prüfen. Dann endlich streckt er mir seine Hand entgegen. "Dorian Lennox, zu ihren Diensten, Miss."

Ich lächle und ergreife seine Hand. "Der Name Lennox ist in reinblütigen Kreisen aber auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt."

"Ich weiß.", meint er und lächelt ebenfalls. "Allerdings sind meine Anschauungen deinen nicht unähnlich, Josephine. Wir Rebellen der verstaubten Traditionen sollten zusammenhalten."

Bevor ich antworten kann stürzt ein weiterer Mann in den Raum. Sein kurzes braunes Haar ist perfekt gestylt. "Tut mir Leid, ich weiß ich bin zu spät.", keucht er. Offenbar ist er von den Fahstühlen bis hierher gerannt.

Er atmet ein paar mal mit geschlossenen Augen durch, dann öffnet er sie wieder und sein Blick fällt auf mich. "Ohlala, wen haben wir den da?"

"Josephine Black.", stelle ich mich abermals vor.

"Enchanté.", meint er augenzwinkernd. "Ross Kowalski."

"Was hat dich diesmal aufgehalten?", fragt Dorian den Neuankömmling.

"Verschlafen."

"Mit oder ohne Jack?"

"Mit, natürlich.", meint Ross grinsend.

"Jack arbeitet im Archiv.", erklärt mir Rebecca.

"Welch Verschwendung, wie ich finde. Wie kann man nur so einen Hintern in den Keller sperren?", schwärmt Ross und lässt sich auf den Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch fallen. "Dieser ist übrigens deiner.", meint er und deutet auf den freien Schreibtisch neben sich. Ein Bündel liegt auf der Tischplatte.

"Ministeriumsausrüstung.", erklärt Dorian, der meinen fragenden Bilck offenbar bemerkt hat.

Ich gehe hinüber und nehme das Bündel genauer unter die Lupe, während die anderen weiter über Jack sprechen. Es besteht aus einem schwarzen Ministeriumsumhang, einer silbernen Dienstplakette und einem Halfter, in dem eine Pistole steckt. Erinnert mich mehr an Piraterie als an Ministeriumsarbeit.

Mein Blick wandert zurüch zu der kleinen Gruppe. Das ist also die berüchtigte Abteilung Lykanthropie. Kann ja heiter werden.

°°°OOO°°°

Okay, nach drei Wochen Ministerium bin ich echt so weit Darius auf Knien anzuflehen mir auch einen Job zu geben. Dieser Ministeriumsmist ist eindeutig nichts für mich.

Gut, was die Kollegen betrifft kann ich fast nicht klagen. Mit Darius, Rebecca und Ross versteh ich mich wirklich gut und über Ross' Liebsten Jack habe ich sogar Zugang zu Akten aus dem Archiv. So sitze ich auch jetzt, Samstags, in der Küche von Nummer 12 über Greybacks Akte, einem ganz schönen Wälzer.

Auch mit Porter habe ich kein Problem, einem Mann Mitte 50, der interessanterweise genausowenig von der Silberkugelpolitik hält wie ich.

Mit Eve Cunningham, Higginsmarys Sekretärin, verstehe ich mich sogar blendend und sie ist keine unerhebliche Informationsquelle. Sie hält Fudge für den Spinner, nicht Dumbledore, und sie ist ganz oben auf der Liste der möglichen neuen Ordensmitglieder. Noch steht sie unter Beobachtung. Nur um Sicher zu gehen.

Nur Darwood macht mir Sorgen. Ethan Darwood, Jüngster in der Abteilung und ein richtiger Werwolfshasser. Wenn Porter ihn nicht ständig im Auge behalten würde, hätte er sicher schon eine ganze Reihe Werwölfe auf dem Gewissen. Unschuldiger Werwölfe, wie ich betonen möchte.

Abgesehen davon noch ein zusätzliches Auge auf Darwood zu haben besteht mein Job großteils aus langweiligem Papierkram. Großteils. Denn gelegentliche Hausbesuche und die ewig lange Prozedur des registrierens neuer Werwölfe bleiben mir nicht erspart. Je mehr man es den Werwölfen erschweren kann, desto zufriedener das Ministerium.

Zu Sondereinsätzen wurden wir bislang nur selten gerufen. Zweimal in der letzten Vollmondnacht (war allerdings in beiden Fällen nur ein gewöhnlicher Wolf) und einmal aufgrund eines Verdachts gegenüber eines Nachbaren, der sich als unbegründet herausstellte. Die Leute haben echt Probleme.

Meine Dienstwaffe schmuggle ich seit drei Wochen in den Grimmauldplatz und wieder raus. Wenn Sirius die sieht kriegt er die Kriese und das bei seiner ohnehin schon schlechten Stimmung. Und was Rem dazu sagt, wenn er das Teil sieht, will ich gar nicht erst wissen.

Auch jetzt sitzt Sirius wieder grummelnd am Küchentisch und versucht Rem im Schach zu schlagen, was ihm natürlich hoffnungslos misslingt. Warum setzt du die Dame auch hierhin, Pads? Das ist ja schon fast eine Einladung.

Ich nippe an meiner heißen Schokolade und blätte zur nächsten Seite in Greybacks Akte. Unglaublich was der Kerl schon alles angerichtet hat. Ich überfliege eben einen Bericht über ein kleines Mächen, das im Norden Schottlands sein Opfer wurde, als eine Eule durch den Kamin geflogen kommt. Sie wirft ihren Brief auf meinen Schoß und verschwindet sofort wieder. Ich sehe ihr verdutzt hinterher.

"Von wem ist der?", will Sirius wissen. Die beiden haben ihr Schachspiel unterbrochen und mustern mich und den Brief interessiert. Ich hebe ihn hoch und sehe sofort das Siegel. "Ministerium.", sage ich und breche es auf.

"An deinem freien Wochenende?", fragt Sirius überrascht.

Ich überfliege den Brief. "Ein Sondereinsatz."

"Wo?", will Rem wissen.

"Schottland. Anscheinend ein Überfall auf eine Frau außerhalb des Mondes." Ich stehe auf und lege den Brief auf die offene Akte. "Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

"Stört es dich, wenn ich mir inzwischen ein wenig die Akte durchsehe?", fragt Rem, bevor ich die Küche verlasse. "Natürlich nicht. Sieh dir das Leben dieses Wahnsinnigen ruhig an, wenn es dich interessiert."

Unter Rems Lächeln verschwinde ich aus der Küche.

°°°OOO°°°

Als ich vor dem Ministerium appariere wartet Porter bereits mit Darwood auf mich. Rebecca erscheint nur wenige Sekunden nach mir.

"Gut. Damit wären wir vollzählig.", verkündet Porter zufreiden. Er gibt uns die Koordinaten eines Punktes in den Highlands und wir disapperieren.

Der Nebel empfängt uns in der trostlosen Gegend. Es ist kühl und der Boden scheint gefrohren. Weit und breit ist niemand zu sehen. Vor allem keine verletzte Frau und auch niemand vom Heilerteam, das mittlerweile hier sein müsste. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht.

°°°OOO°°°

_A/N: Ui...klingt ja gar nicht gut, oder? °hehe° Na? Wer will wissen was hier los ist? Oder hat vielleicht schon irgendjemand einen Verdacht? Worauf wartet ihr dann noch? Das Knöpfchen links unten will das unbedingt geschrieben bekommen!_


	9. Lauf, Jo, Lauf!

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Jupi! Schreibblockade ist halbwegs überwunden! °freu°_

_Nach einem Monat Wartezeit gehts hier auch mal wieder weiter! Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet._

_Hab mit dem letzten Kapitel doch wirklich Review-Rekordzahlen für diese Story erreicht! Danke an alle!_

_Ganz besonderer Dank geht hier an **Slytherene** °knuddel°. Ihr habt ihr zu verdanken, dass es jetzt schon ein neues Kapitel gibt...bekam da so einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl :) Du siehst ja, es hilft wenn man mich "nicht drängeln will" °gg° Widme das Kapitel gleich mal dir als Dankeschön._

_Soda, "Time is running out" von Muse in den Player werfen (sooo ein unglaubliches Lied! moons sollte es kennen) und bitteschön..._

* * *

"Das hier gefällt mir nicht.", meint Porter. "Vielleicht sollten wir..."

"...schön bleiben wo ihr seid?", vervollständigt eine schnarrende Stimme Porters Satz. Noch ehe einer von uns reagieren kann, tauchte eine Gestalt aus einem nahen Gebüsch auf und schnappt sich Rebecca. Ihr entfährt ein spitzer Schrei, als ihr der Zauberstab entrissen wird und der Fremde eine Hand um ihren schlanken Hals legt.

"Ganz langsam jetzt, wenn ich bitten darf.", schnarrt die Gestalt weiter. "Zauberstäbe und Schusswaffen fallen lassen, oder dieser Süßen hier fehlt bald ihr entzückender Hals."

Ich sehe zu Porter. Er zögert einen Augenblick, dann lässt er seinen Stab fallen und zieht die Waffe.

"Keine Dummheiten. Du würdest hier nicht lebend rauskommen."

Hinter dem Unbekannten taucht noch eine Schar anderer Gestalten auf. Ein unheimliches Knurren geht durch die Menge. Porter lässt seine Waffe fallen. Wir anderen tun es ihm gleich.

"Brav. So ist es recht. Skoll!", brüllt er und ein hagerer Mann tritt an seine Seite. "Sammel den Plunder ein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie wieder dran kommen, oder?"

Skoll schüttelt ergeben den Kopf und macht sich sogleich daran Zauberstäbe und Waffen einzusammeln. Wut brodelt in mir. Eine klassische Falle und wir sind einfach reingerannt, wie Anfänger.

"So ein schönes Kind und so ein gefährlicher Job.", schnurrt der Anführer der Bande und streicht Rebecca über den Hals südwerts. "Wäre jammer schade sich so etwas entgehen zu lassen." Rebecca wimmert und ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen.

"Lass sie in Frieden!", schreie ich.

Der Angesprochene sieht mich an und ein Grinsen tritt auf sein Gesicht. Er gibt Rebecca einen Stoß, das sie ins Stolpern gerät und in den Armen eines anderen landet, der sie nun seinerseits festhält. Er sieht mich noch eine Weile an, dann tritt er ins spärliche Licht, das der fast volle Mond auf die Lichtung malt. Ich erschrecke, als ich ihn erkenne und beiße mir auf meine voreilige Zunge.

Er bleibt vor mir stehen und mustert mich mit seinen gespenstischen Augen. "Sieh an, sieh an, da meldet sich jemand freiwillig. Wie überaus löblich."

Ich starre ihn an.

Greyback grinst auf mich hinunter. Er fährt sich mit seinen Fingern durch das graues Haar und entbößt dabei die Stelle am Hals, die von einer langen Fluchnarbe geziert wird. Ich schlucke.

"So sehen wir uns also wieder.", sagt er kühl und zeichnet nun mit seinen Fingern die Narbe nach. "Und diesmal ist niemand da, um das kleine Weibchen zu beschützen. Wie schade."

Ich schlucke abermals. Warum muss ich mich eigentlich immer in solche Situationen bringen?

"Peter!", brüllt er plötzlich und ich zucke zusammen. Aus dem Hintergrund schleicht eine kleine, untersetzte Gestalt näher.

"Sind die Apparationssperren installiert?"

"Ja.", antwortet eine pfeifende Stimme, die ich als Stimme _dieses_ Peters erkenne. Dem Mistkerl dreh ich den Hals um!

"Bestens.", schnarrt Greyback und mustert mich mit einem Blick, der mir kalte Schauer den Rücken runter jagt. "Du kümmerst dich darum, dass hier alle auf ihren Posten bleiben, verstanden?"

Pete nickt.

"Und das mir keiner einem der Gefangenen ein Haar krümmt, bis ich zurück bin."

Zurück?

Greyback quittiert meinen verwirrten Blick mit einem unheilverkündenden Grinsen. "Und pass auf die Kleine auf." Er deutet auf Rebecca. "Vielleicht hab ich ja nachher noch ein wenig Energie für sie übrig."

Nachher?

"Wenn ich mit der hier fertig bin." Er sieht mich an.

Oh.

Greybacks gelber Blick bohrt sich in meinen. "Weißt du, Schätzchen. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt nehmen, aber ich hab nicht vor diese Spanner daran teilhaben zu lassen." Gelächter geht durch die Reihen seiner Gefolgsleute. "Nein, dieser Augenblick soll ganz allein mir gehören."

Er kommt auf mich zu, bleibt genau vor mir stehen und streicht mir mit seiner klauenartigen Hand über die Wange. "Ich war schon immer ein Jäger, Süße. Hinter dem Wald endet die Apparationssperre. Ich geb dir 30 Sekunden Vorsprung." Ein irres Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. "Aber keine Sorge, bis dahin wirst dus nicht schaffen."

Merlin, wo bin ich da nun wieder rein geraten?

"Los, Schätzchen. Lauf, solange du noch kannst."

Mein Blick schweift noch einmal über meine Ministeriumskollegen, dann laufe ich los. Ich muss es bis zur Apparationsgrenze schaffen und Hilfe holen, koste es was es wolle.

Kleine Zweige schlagen mir ins Gesicht, ich muss aufpassen um nicht über eine hervorstehende Wurzel zu stolpern. Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Keine Panik, Jo. Irgendwie schaffe ich es schon aus diesen verdammten Wald raus.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit kann ich Greyback hinter mir durch den Wald preschen hören. Er hat leider einen eindeutigen Vorteil: er kennt sich in diesem Wald aus.

Ich laufe weiter, versuche die aufsteigende Panik zu ignorieren. Der Wald wird lichter. Entweder ich bin im Kreis gelaufen und komme gleich wieder auf der Lichtung an, oder ich nähere mich tatsächlich der Grenze. Es dürften nur noch wenige Meter sein.

Ohne Vorwahrnung schließt sich eine Hand um mein Handgelenk und ich werde ziemlich unsanft gegen einen Baum gestoßen.

"Ich sagte doch du wirst es nicht schaffen." Greybacks heißer Atem streift meine Wange. Sein Grinsen hat etwas manisches als er mich ansieht. "Du warst schon mal mit einem Wolf, nicht war? Aber dein Gefährte hat dich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt." Sein Grinsen wird breiter und entblößt seine spitzen Zähne. "Wird Zeit, dass dich wieder jemand unterwirft."

Ich habe nicht vor ihm freie Hand zu lassen. Mein Versuch ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen bleibt allerdings unbelohnt. Er hält meine Hand fest und lacht. "Spar dir deine Energie. Du wirst sie brauchen."

Er drückt mich gegen den Baum in meinem Rücken und schneidet mir damit jede Fluchtmöglichkeit ab. Ich will schreien, aber kein Ton kommt über meine Lippen. Seine Zunge gleitet gierig über meinen Hals und ich versuche die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Seine Hände streichen über meine Seiten. Mir wird schlecht.

"Du hast Angst.", stößt Greyback mit heiserer Stimme hervor. "Wie ungemein erregend."

Ein Fluch trifft ihn aus heiterem Himmel und er wird von mir weg gegen einen anderen Baum geschleudert. Eine andere Hand umschließt meine und zieht mich vom Baum weg. Die Berührung ist um einiges angenehmer als die Greybacks.

"Jo, bist du in Ordnung?"

Meine Augen treffen auf Remus' besorgten Blick. Ich nicke.

"Das freut uns natürlich alle ungemein. Zauberstab fallen lassen, Freundchen, aber schnell, wenn ich bitten darf."

Remus tut wie ihm geheißen. Ich erstarre, als ich den neuen Angreifer erkenne. Darwood.

"Was bei Merlin..."

"Du hältst die Klappe, Black!"

"Was tust du hier, Darwood?", herrscht Greyback ihn an und rappelt sich vom Waldboden hoch.

"Nun, während du hier deinem Schäferstündchen frönst, habe ich mich zu Tode gelangweilt. Da dachte ich mir, ich schau mal nach dem rechten."

"Elender Spanner!"

Darwood grinst ein dreckiges Lächeln. "Sei lieber froh, Fenrir. Dank ihm wärst du sonst nur noch ein Häufchen Elend."

Greybacks Blick fällt nun auf Remus. Ein Funkeln tritt in seine Augen und er kommt näher. Rem seinerseits sieht ihn nicht an.

"Erinnerst du dich?" Seine knochigen Finger gleiten Remus' Schulter entlang, genau dort, wo eine lange Narbe einen Biss markiert, der Jahre zurückliegt. Remus' Blick bleibt auf den Waldboden geheftet.

"Du hattes so viel Angst damals." Ein fast manisches Grinsen klebt sich auf Greybacks Gesicht. Er beugt sich weiter vor, bis er bei Rems Ohr angekommen ist. "Und du hast sie heute noch.", haucht er.

"Genug der Wiedersehensfreuden.", knurrt Darwood. "Überleg dir lieber, was du mit ihm anstellen willst, damit er nicht Alarm schlagen kann."

"Was wohl.", meint Greyback nur gleichmütig. "Bring ihn um."

Ich starre ihn an, seine Worte wollen nicht in mein Gehirn vordringen. Er hat doch nicht wirklich...

"Incarcerus." Dünne Seile schießen aus Darwoods Zauberstab und binden Rem an den nächsten Baum.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir die Schuld seines Todes aufladen will. Ich bin schon zu bekannt im Ministerium. Deswegen, finde ich, sollte das jemand anders übernehmen." Darwoods Blick gleitet von Remus zu mir und sein Lächeln lässt mich einige Schritte zurückweichen. Nein!

"Imperio!"

Die Welt verschwimmt und alles wird leicht. Die Angst ist mit einem Mal weg. Die Panik fehlt. Meine Atmung geht wieder gleichmäßig.

"Hier, nimm die Waffe.", hallt eine Stimme durch meinen Kopf.

Meine Hand streckt sich von ganz alleine aus. Ich nehme die dargebotene Waffe aus Darwoods Hand. Alles ist so leicht.

"Und jetzt erschieß ihn."

Ich drehe mich um und hebe die Pistole. Meine Finger legen sich wie von selbst um den Abzug. Es ist alles so...

_Warum tu ich das eigentlich,_ fragt eine leise Stimme weiter hinten in meinem Kopf. Ich zögere.

"Schieß!"

_Warum sollte ich schießen? Tut mir doch keiner was._

"Mach schon."

_Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das machen will, trotzdem danke._

"Du dummes Ding, schieß endlich!"

"NEIN!", schreie ich und lasse die Pistole fallen, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Ich gehe in die Knie. Mein Herz droht durch die Rippen zu brechen.

Für einen Moment herrscht vollkommene Stille. Für einen Moment hoffe ich darauf, dass Darwood es aufgegeben hat.

"Nicht schlecht.", sagt er schließlich anerkennend. "Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Black. Erschießen wäre wirklich nicht der richtige Tod für jemanden wie ihn." Sein Blick streift Remus. "Nein, wirklich kein Tod für einen Verräter. Tja, wer nicht bei seinem Rudel bleiben will muss eben die Konsiquenzen tragen."

"Greybacks Leute waren nie mein Rudel." Rems Stimme ist kaum wiederzuerkennen. Sie klingt kalt und irgendwie nach einem Knurren.

Mit nur wenigen Schritten ist Darwood bei Rem und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. "War er es nicht, der dich zu dem gemacht hat, der du bist?"

"Und dafür soll ich ihm dankbar sein?", antwortet Remus leise.

Wieder holt Darwood aus, besinnt sich dann aber eines besseren und greift in die tiefen seines Umhangs. Ich kann nicht sehen was er hervor holt, doch ich sehe etwas im Mondlicht aufblitzen und dann höre ich Moonys Schrei.

Quälend langsam dreht Darwood sich wieder zu mir um. Nun sehe ich den Gegenstand. Ein silberner Dolch. Blut tropft von seiner Klinge.

Darwood grinst mich an und tritt zur Seite. Eine lange Schnittwunde zieht sich quer über Rems Oberkörper. Blut sickert hervor und er keucht. Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und er hat die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen.

"Feinstes Silber. Beste Qualität.", erklärt mir Darwood. In seinem Blick liegt sadistische Genugtuung. "Vielleicht versuchen wir es besser damit."

Greyback lacht. "Darwood, mein Freund. Was den Tod anbelangt hast du doch immer die besten Ideen."

Sein Gelächter schallt in meinen Ohren. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert, schaffe es einfach nicht von Darwood weg zu sehen. Darwood, der Werwolfhasser, der sich mit Greyback verbündet hat. Es ergibt alles keinen Sinn.

"Nun, Black. Wie es aussieht können wir uns jetzt von deinem wölfischen Freund verabschieden. Den Imperius-Fluch einmal abzuschütteln ist schon schwierig. Zwei Mal ist so gut wie unmöglich."

Meine Gedanken rasen. Ich kann doch nicht...nicht Moony...nicht den Mann, den ich mehr als alles andere liebe. Ich kann ihn doch nicht...

"Imperio!"

* * *

_A/N: Nein! Bitte nicht umbringen! Cliff hat sich reingesetzt, konnte nichts gegen ihn ausrichten ;) Tja, viellecht vertreiben ihn ja ein paar Reviews..._


	10. Dolch, oder nicht Dolch

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Ha! Diesmal keine ein-Monats-Wartezeit! °Stolz bin° Hab zwar nicht ganz so viele Reviews bekommen °schnief°, aber dafür danke ich allen, die reviewt haben, umso mehr._

_Will ja niemanden so lange auf die Folter spannen °hehe° Naja, vielleicht bin ich ja diesmal wieder fies, wer weiß ;)_

_Langsam aber sicher nähern wir uns dem Ende dieser Story °schluchz° Aber wie heiß es so schon "Wenns am schönsten ist..."_

_Ein Kapitel kommt sicher noch, aber mehr wohl eher nicht._

_Naja, wenn die eine oder andere nette Review dabei ist, vielleicht schreib ich dann ja eine Fortsetzung :) Es sei denn natürlich ihr habt schon mehr als genug von Remus, Sirius, Severus, Jo und dem Rest aus Nummer 12. :))_

_So, mehr ist im Moment nicht zu sagen, außer, dass ich beim Schreiben die ganze Zeit "Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist" von Muse gehört hab. Des coolen Beats wegen. _

* * *

Und wieder ist alles von einer unfassbaren Leichtigkeit erfüllt. Es ist fast wie schweben. Alles ist egal, solange dieser Zustand anhält. Mein Hirn ist wunderbar vernebelt.

"Hier. Der Dolch.", klingt es in meinen Ohren.

Wieder hebt sich meine Hand wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen. Sie schließt sich um das kühle Silber, ganz von allein.

"Und jetzt", verkündet eine Stimme in meinem vernebelten Gehirn, in der eindeutig freudige Erwartung mitschwingt. "Würdest du jetzt bitte diesen unwürdigen Nichtsnutz dort ins Jenseits befördern?"

Meine Beine tragen mich ohne mein Zutun zu dem Baum, an dem der Mann gebunden ist, an dem ich meine Aufgabe ausführen soll. Ich gehe in die Knie, bin so in gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm. Ich bräuchet mich nur nach vorne fallen lassen, der Rest erledigt sich dann von ganz alleine.

Der Mann mir gegenüber sagt kein Wort. Erst als ich den Dolch in Position bringe hebt er den Blick. Blaue Augen sehen mich an. Augen, die mir vage bekannt vorkommen, aber ich weiß nicht woher. Ohnehin egal.

"Jo.", flüstert er. Auch das kommt mir irgendwo her bekannt vor. Nur woher?

"Nun mach schon!"

Oh ja, der Auftrag. Ich hebe den Dolch. Mein Blick begegnet wieder diesen blauen Augen. Wenn ich nur wüsste woher...und plötzlich ist die Erinnerung wieder da. Bilder rasen durch meinen Kopf.

Ich sehe einen sechsjährigen Jungen in einem weißen Krankenhausbett.

Den lächelnden Zwölfjährigen am Bahnhof King's Cross.

Den schüchternen Vertrauensschüler.

Den Jungen, der mich am Abschlussball zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat, weil meine Ballbegleitung eine absolute Pappnase war.

Den aufgeweckten Studenten, mit dem ich oft nächtelang einfach nur dagesessen bin und über alles mögliche gesprochen habe.

Den jungen Mann, mit dem ich über meine Träume sprach, während er mich küsste.

Den Mann, der vor der Kloschüssel in Nummer 12 vor mir hockte und sich Sorgen machte, obwohl ich ihn jahrelang allein gelassen hatte.

Der Dolch entgleitet meinen Fingern. Ich sehe ihm fassungslos beim Fallen zu. Merlin, ich hätte Rem um ein Haar umgebracht!

"Ich dachte, es wäre so gut wie unmöglich diesen Fluch zwei Mal hintereinander abzuschütteln.", schnarrt Greyback spöttisch hinter mir.

"Und wenn schon.", antwortet Darwood gereizt und hebt erneut den Zauberstab. "Alle guten Dinge sind schließlich drei."

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und warte darauf, dass die Leichtigkeit zurückkehrt. Doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen wieder und spähe zu den beiden Verrückten hinüber.

"Was ist denn, Darwood?", fragt Greyback. Seine Stimme trieft vor Spott. "Stab im Eimer?"

"Keine Ahnung was los ist. Der Fluch prallt einfach an ihr ab."

"Dann hör auf mit dem Unsinn und verschwende hier nicht meine Zeit. Entweder du machst ihn jetzt kalt, oder ich tue es. Schließlich befindet sich dieser Dreckswolf in meinem Revier."

Darwood setzt ein ziemlich enttäuschtes Gesicht auf, hebt aber gehorsam den Stab. "Wie schade. Andererseits, tot ist tot." Er grinst dreckig und dreht sich zu Remus um. Ich mache mich zum Sprung bereit. Soll es ruhig mein Leben kosten. Kampflos gebe ich Moony jedoch nicht her.

"Na dann. Avada Ke..."

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn ohne jeglicher Vorwarnung wird er von den Füßen gerissen und kollidiert unsanft mit einem Baum, an dem er benommen herunterrutscht.

"Was zum Teufel.", brüllt Greyback und funkelt mich wütend an. "Wie hast du das gemacht, Miststück?"

Er will schon auf mich los stürmen, doch Seile schießen aus den Boden, wickeln sich um ihn und bringen ihn zu Fall. Greyback strampelt und flucht, hat aber keine Chance. Die Seile binden ihn und Darwood zu zwei festen Paketen. Ich sehe dem Schauspiel wie gebannt zu.

"Wir müssen hier fort, Miss.", sagt eine dünne Stimme hinter mir. "Master Lupin, Miss."

Ich wirble herum und da steht sie tatsächlich "Gwen!"

Sie lächelt mich unschuldig an und wackelt mit den Ohren. "Gwen konnte nicht warten bis Miss zurück ist Nicht nachdem sie hörte, dass die junge Miss in Gefahr ist." Sie wird still und sieht zu Boden. "Und Gwen hatte Angst um Master Lupin. Gwen mag ihn.", flüstert sie. Da ist sie nicht die einzige.

"Das Schild, das den Fluch abgeblockt hat und die Seile.", sage ich, hebe meinen Zauberstab vom Waldboden auf und lasse mich vor Rem auf die Knie fallen. "Das warst du, Gwen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Miss."

"Danke."

Ich durchtrenne Remus' Fesseln. Er sieht mich an, sein Blick ist glasig.

"Er muss so schnell wie möglich ins Hauptquartier.", höre ich mich sagen, Panik steigt in mir auf. Mist, dieses verdammte Silber. Aber wie kommen wir hier weg? "Scheiß Apparationssperre!", entfährt es mir. Was weiß ich wie lang es brauchen wird sie zu durchbrechen. Ich weiß schließlich nicht wie viele Sicherungszauber Peter verwedet hat.

"Gwen kann mit Master Lupin zum Hauptquartier apparieren.", verkündet die kleine Hauselfe plötzlich aufgeregt. "Gwen kann die Sperre durchbrechen. Sie ist ja auch hierher appariert. Miss kann folgen. Die Sperre endet etwa fünf Minuten von hier." Sie deutet in die Richtung, in die ich gerannt bin.

Natürlich! Ich nicke. "Gut. Wir sollten..."

Ein Knacken aus dem Wald lässt mich herumfahren. Da ist jemand. Und so wie es sich anhört nicht nur einer.

"Schnell, Gwen. Bring ihn ins Hauptquartier und sag Poppy Bescheid. Beeil dich."

Gwen nicht und nimmt Rems Arm. Ein leises 'Plop' ertönt, dann sind sie verschwunden.

Das Rascheln und Knacken kommt näher. Ich umklammere meinen Zauberstab und schleiche langsam rückwerts in die rettende Richtung. Nur keine lauten Geräusche machen, um ja nicht zu früh auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Im schlimmsten Fall ist es ein ganzes Rudel und ich bin unfähig zu apparieren. Kann lustig werden, vor allem wenn sie Greyback wieder entfesseln.

"Warum können wir nicht einfach nach ihr rufen?", dringt eine Stimme aus dem Wald zu mir.

"Weil wir nicht wissen, was Greyback mit ihr anstellt, wenn er uns bemerkt.", gibt eine mir ebenso bekannte Stimme zurück. Merlin sei Dank, der Orden ist hier.

"Tonks! Kingsley! Ich bin hier! Auf der Lichtung!", rufe ich und kann sie auch schon loslaufen hören. Tonks ist die erste, die auf besagter Lichtung auftaucht und die beiden Pakete am Boden bemerkt.

"Saubere Arbeit.", meint sie anerkennend, als Kingsley auf die Lichtung gestürmt kommt.

"Danke, ich werds meiner Hauselfe ausrichten."

"Hauselfe?", fragt Tonks verwirrt und starrt auf die beiden Verschnürten. "Moment, ist das nicht Darwood?"

"Ist er.", antworte ich und überquere die Lichtung. "Hat mit Greyback gemeinsame Sache gemacht."

"Porter meinte, sie hätten es auf ihn abgesehen. Warum werden wir wohl noch rauskriegen.", knurrt Kingsley und mustert Darwood mit finsterem Blick.

"Nehmt sie mit. Ich muss dringend ins Hauptquartier.", sage ich.

"Moment, war Remus schon hier? Er wollte dich suchen, während wir uns das Rudel vornemen.", fragt mich Kinsley besorgt.

"Ja, er war hier. Deswegen muss ich ja auch wieder weg."

"Ist was passiert?", fragt nun Tonks ebenfalls besorgt.

"Allerdings.", sage ich nur und renne auch schon los, bevor noch mehr fragen mich aufhalten können.

°°°OOO°°°

Ich habe gehöriges Seitenstechen, als ich am Grimmauldplatz ankomme, aber das ist mir egal. Ich springe die Steinstufen zur Haustür hinauf, donnere meinen Zauberstab gegen selbige und warte gerade so lang, bis das metallene Rasseln verklungen ist, ehe ich die Tür aufreiße.

Molly und Arthur stürmen mir entgegen. Während Arthur sich todesmutig mit Mrs. Blacks Vorhängen anlegt, zieht Molly mich mit sich zwei Etage höher. Sie bugsiert mich in Rems Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

"Merlin sei Dank, Sie sind endlich da!" Poppy springt aus dem Stuhl neben Remus' Bett, auf dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte. "Ich habe die Wunde versorgt, aber er hat hohes Fieber, das ich einfach nicht senken kann."

Ich gehe an ihr vorbei hinüber zum Bett. Remus' Augen sind fest geschlossen, sein Atem geht unregelmäßig und er wirft sich unruhig hin und her. Sein Haar klebt schweißnass an seiner Stirn. Sein Zustand hat sich innerhalb von Minuten drastisch verschlechtert. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, um ihn die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen.

"Merlin!", entfährt es mir, als meine Finger seine Stirn berühren. Er glüht ja richtig.

"Das sieht mir alles gar nicht gut aus.", bemerkt Poppy das Offensichtliche.

"Tu doch was, Jo.", bittet mich Sirius. Er sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, sein Gesicht ist praktisch Spiegel meiner inneren Panik. Seine Augen sind ein einziges stummes Flehen. Verdammt, ich muss versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Ich hab schließlich schon schlimmere Fälle wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Leider hab ich aber auch ungekehrte Erfahrungen gemacht.

"Steh nicht so rum, tu endlich was!", brüllt Sirius mich plötzlich an.

"Hör auf mich anzuschreinen!"

"Dann tu was!"

"Gut.", sage ich und drehe mich zu Gwen um, die bislang still in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. "Geh bitte zu Severus und sag ihm, dass wir eine Silbervergiftung im Haus haben. Ich werde einiges aus seinem Chemiebaukasten brauchen." Ich kann hören, wie Pads hinter mir scharf die Luft einzieht. Ohne darauf einzugehen gebe ich weiter meine Anweisungen. "Frag ihn nach einem starken, fiebersenkenden Trank. Wenn er sowas hat soll er es gleich mitbrigen. Den Rest kann er hier brauen. Sag ihm es eilt und ich brauche wirklich dringend seine Hilfe."

Gwen nickt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Remus disapperiert sie.

"Snivellus also.", zischt Sirius. "Du willst Moonys Leben tatsächlich in die Hände dieses...dieses Giftmischers legen?"

"Ich könnte sein Leben auch in die Hände irgendeines drittklassigen Tränkebrauers legen. Aber ich bevorzuge den Besten, wenn ich ihn kriegen kann.", zische ich zurück. Pads wirft mir noch einen missbilligenden Blick zu, beschließt aber weitere Kommentare für sich zu behalten. Besser so, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit um mit ihm zu streiten.

"Poppy, könnten Sie Dumbledore von diesem Vorfall unterrichten?", frage ich die Krankenschwester in einem, so hoffe ich, freundlicheren Ton.

"Aber natürlich.", meint sie und geht zur Tür. Als sie selbige öffnet steht Arthur davor, der sie seinerseits gerade öffnen wollte.

"Du kommst mir gerade Recht, Arthur.", sage ich. "Könntest du ins Ministerium apparieren und versuchen irgendwie an diesen Dolch zu kommen. Wenn wir wissen, wie hoch die reine Silberkonzentration in ihm ist, können wir gezielter arbeiten."

Mit einem Nicken verschwindet auch Arthur.

"Und Molly.", fahre ich mit meiner Organisation fort. "Die Küche müsste so unfunktioniert werden, dass man alles zum Tränkebrauen schnell bei der Hand hat."

"Verlass dich nur auf mich, meine Liebe.", meint sie und verschwindet raschen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.

"Und was ist mit mir?", fragt mich Pads.

"Du kannst für frisches, kaltes Wasser sorgen.", sage ich und drücke im die Schüssel mit dem mittlerweile lauwarmen Wasser in die Hand.

Padfoot nickt und verlässt eilig das Zimmer.

Ich seufze und lasse mich in den Stuhl fallen, in dem Poppy zuvor gesessen hatte und lasse meinen Blick über meinen Patienten wandern. Da hab ich dir ja was schönes eingebrockt, Moons.

"Wird er es...überstehe?", fragt mich Sirius leise und stellt die Schüssel auf dem kleinen Nachtkästchen ab. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er so schnell wieder zurück ist, so sehr hielt mich Moonys Anblick gefangen. "Er ist doch stark, oder? Er schafft das doch."

"Das werden die nächsten Stunden zeigen, Pads.", antworte ich ebenso leise und tauche das kleine Tuch ins kalte Wasser. "Bis dahin heißt es warten und hoffen."


	11. Das Ende vom Anfang

_Disclaimer: Same procedure as every chapter ;)_

_A/N: Da ist es, das letzte Kapitel und ich werde ein wenig sentimental °schnüff° Meine erste lange Story und auch die erste, die ich zu einem Abschluss bringe. Es schrie hier geradezu nach Ende, da ein kleiner Zeitsprung von Nöten sein wird um die Geschichte weiterzuerzählen._

_Bevor gleich die ersten Fragen eintrudeln: Ja, es gibt eine Fortsetzung. Ihr werdet mich nicht so schnell los, meine Lieben. :)_

_Bedanken möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle besonders bei all jenen, die so lieb waren mir ihre Meinung zu hinterlassen. Durch diese Reviews wurde diese Story erst zu dem, was sie ist. °alle knuddel° Danke!_

_Hoffe auch dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas nach eurem Geschmack und der Schluss ist wenigstens nicht ganz abwegig. Freu mich schon auf eure Meinung:)_

_Fürs Finale noch das titelspendende Lied "Runaway Train" von Soul Asylum in den Player...und los gehts!_

* * *

"Das macht der Kerl mit Absicht.", schnaubt Sirius und läuft im Zimmer auf und ab. "Der lässt uns absichtlich zappeln. Ob Moony drauf geht ist dem doch egal." 

"Jetzt beruhige dich, Pads. Gwen ist gerade einmal 10 Minuten weg. Severus kommt sicher.", versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Fragt sich nur wann.", schnaubt er verächtlich und läuft weiter. Ich seufze und winde das Tuch aus, welches ich zuvor wieder ins kühle Nass getaucht hatte. In dem Moment, in dem das Tuch Remus' Stirn berührt, fliegt die Zimmertür auf und Severus betritt mit bauschendem Umhang den Raum.

Sein Blick streift über Sirius, der am Fenster stehen geblieben ist und ihn argwöhnisch mustert, über mich und bleibt schließlich am Moony hängen. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Lupin und Sie so schnell wieder mit den Doktorspielchen beginnen würden.", bemerkt er schließlich trocken.

"Den Humor eines Totengräbers.", murmelt Sirius.

"Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich natürlich wieder gehen.", sagt Severus mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu Sirius und zieht in typischer Geste eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn er im Vorteil ist.", meint Sirius, vergräbt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sieht demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

"Hast du etwas Fiebersenkendes gefunden?", frage ich Severus, ohne dem Gehabe der Beiden größere Bedeutung zu schenken. Ihre Kindereien können sie später immernoch austragen.

Zur Antwort hält er Angesprochene mir nur ein Fläschchen entgegen. Ich nehme es.

"Holunder und Weide sind Hauptbestandteile des Tranks. In wie weit diese bei Werwölfen ansprechen, müssen Sie beurteilen.", erklärt er mit sachlich-kühler Stimme. Ich nicke. "Das wird fürs erste reichen. Danke." Ich schenke dem Tränkemeister ein müdes Lächeln, ehe ich mich Sirius zuwende und ihm den Trank entgegenhalte. "Sieh zu, dass er davon einen Löffel voll bei sich behält. Ich bin mit Severus in der Küche."

Sirius nickt und nimmt das Fläschchen entgegen. Ich gehe zur Tür. Severus folgt mir in den düsteren Flur.

"Die Küche?", fragt er schließlich wenig begeistert, als wir die Treppen nach unten gehen. "Sind Sie sicher, dass diese Einrichtung ausreichen wird?"

"Ich könnte dir auch einen Standgrill organisieren, wenn dir das lieber ist, Sev. Aber ich würde die Küche bevorzugen, wenn ich du wäre.", sage ich und stoße die Tür zur Küche auf. Molly lässt von dem Kessel ab, den sie bis eben geschrubbt hat. Severus lässt seinen Blick über die ungewöhnlich aufgeräumte Küche schweifen, dann nickt er.

"Das wird genügen." Er geht hinüber zur Arbeitsfläche und beäugt kritisch den frisch geschrubbten Kessel. "Nun stehen Sie nicht herum, Black. Ich werde Ihre Hilfe bei der Trankbereitung brauchen, wenn Sie ihn schnell haben wollen."

°°°OOO°°°

"Miss Black.", flüstert jemand durch meinen Traumschleier. "Miss Black!" Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. Ich schrecke hoch. "Was?"

"Ganz ruhig.", meint die Stimme wieder. Ich sehe auf und Severus ins Gesicht. Soetwas wie ein Lächeln tritt auf seine Lippen. "Sie sollten sich hinlegen."

"Nein, ich bin wach." Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen versuche ich mich wieder aufrecht in meinen Stuhl zu setzen. Mein Rücken mag das allerdings gar nicht.

"Das habe ich bemerkt. Sie sind ebenso wach wie ihr werter Cousin dort drüben." Er zeigt in Richtung Fenster und ich folge mit meinem Blick. Sirius sitzt tatsächlich in sich zusammengesunken in einem Sessel am Fenster und schläft.

"Wie spät ist es?", frage ich immer noch etwas benommen und lehne mich nach vorne, um meinem Patienten das nicht mehr ganz feuchte Tuch von der Stirn zu nehmen. Meine Finger berühren Moonys Stirn und ich atme erleichtert auf. Das Fieber ist gesunken.

"Zwei Uhr morgens", antwortet Severus.

"Und du bist noch hier um diese Zeit?", frage ich überrascht.

"Ich hatte ein sehr anregendes Gespräch mit Dumbledore."

"Er war hier?"

"Nur kurz. Er hat sich hauptsächlich nach Lupin erkundigt. Vor wenigen Minuten ist er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Dorthin werde auch ich mich jetzt zurückziehen, wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht länger benötigen."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Nein, ab jetzt komme ich alleine klar."

"Sehr gut. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und geht zur Tür.

"Severus."

Er bleibt sehen und dreht sich noch einmal zu mir um. Ich lächle ihn an.

"Danke."

Severus winkt nur ab und verschwindet schließlich unter bauschendem Umhang zur Tür hinaus. Schweigend sehe ich ihm hinterher. Ich bin ihm wirklich zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Ohne Severus kein Trank und ohne Trank kein Moony. Ich hätte es allein nie geschafft das Gebräu zusammenzumixen. Dazu fehlt mir einfach das Talent. Bei so komplizierten Tränken steige ich aus.

"Jo.", flüstert eine kratzige Stimme hinter mir und unterbricht damit meinen inneren Lobgesang auf den hogwarts'schen Tränkemeister.

Ich wirble herum. "Moony! Merlin, du bist wach!"

Er lächelt nur schwach und versucht sich aufzusetzen.

"Du solltest das lieber lassen."

"Das geht schon. Ich habe bereits schlimmeres übersta..." Der Rest des Satzes geht in scharfem Einziehen von Luft unter, das folgen musste wie das Amen im Gebet. Ich ziehe nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und sehe ihn an.

"Schon gut, ich bleibe ja liegen.", meint er daraufhin und lässt sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.

"Es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis du das Bett wieder verlassen kannst.", erkläre ich ihm.

"Bis du mich wieder aus dem Bett lässt, meinst du wohl.", antwortet er lächelnd.

"Es tut mir Leid, Remus."

"Was genau?", fragt er und sieht mich an.

"Das hier.", erkläre ich mit ausladender Handbewegung. "Das du hier liegen musst. Das du verletzt wurdest. Einfach alles."

Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Das spielt keine Rolle."

"Keine Rolle? Du hättest drauf gehen können!"

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Daran hat sich nichts geändert."

"Das ist 14 Jahre her.", antworte ich ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt. Sirius gibt in seiner Ecke ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und dreht sich in seinem Stuhl zur Seite.

"Diese Jahre mögen an so manchem etwas geändert haben, daran jedoch nichts.", erklärt Remus sanft.

Ich sehe ihn an und schüttle den Kopf. Das ist wieder so typisch für ihn. Oder war zumindest typisch für den Remus, den ich einmal kannte.

"Wie bist du überhaupt darauf gekommen, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten stecken könnte?", spreche ich schließlich die Frage aus, die mir schon die ganze Zeit durchs Hirn spukte. Abgesehen davon ist sie auch noch ein guter Vorwand das Thema zu wechseln.

"Greybacks Akte. Die Berichte seiner Opfer geben immer wieder das selbe Gebiet in Schottland an, mit einigen Ausnahmen. Ich wollte nur Sicher gehen, dass es ein anderes Gebiet ist, in dem ihr euren Werwolf sucht. Also habe ich Kingsley gebeten mir von Miss Cunningham die genauen Koordinaten zu besorgen. Leider stimmten diese mit meiner Vermutung überein."

"Greybacks Revier."

Remus nickt. "Sehr am Rand, aber dennoch sein Revier. Schließlich habe ich den Orden alarmiert. Die Apparationssperre hat uns ein wenig aufgehalten. Peter muss etwas besser geworden sein, oder er hat eine Menge Übung. Allerdings nichts, das man nicht unter zwei Minuten knacken könnte."

Er lächelt wieder und diesmal erinnert es mich an dieses unheilverkündende Grinsen zu Schulzeiten, das immer einen gelungenen Streich der Rumtreiber ankündigte.

"Klingt einleuchtend bis hierher. Aber wie bist du, in Merlins Namen, auf die Idee gekommen mich irgendwo mitten im Wald zu suchen?", frage ich neugierig.

"Der Wolf hat dich gefunden.", erklärt er mir mit einem Ton, als wäre das selbstverständlich. "Es hat einige Vorteile ein Werwolf zu sein. Nicht viele, aber in diesem Fall entscheidende." Er macht eine Pause und mustert mich eingehen. "Interessant, dass für den Wolf 14 Jahre keine große Rolle spielen."

Da ist sie, die Situation der ich seit Wochen auszuweichen versuchte. Die Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit, der ich jahrelang aufgewichen bin. Ich sehe zu Boden, schaffe es einfach nicht mehr Remus' Blick stand zu halten.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Jo. Dich, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry. Sogar Peter, zumindest den Peter, den ich zu kennen glaubte.", flüstert er.

Ich schlucke. Versuche gegen die verdammten Tränen anzuschlucken, die nur Selbstmitleid entspringen würden. Nur aus der Wut gegen mich selbst, weil ich zu feige war in den letzten Jahren auch nur einen Brief zu schreiben, ein einziges Lebenszeichen abzugeben.

"Das, was wir hier in den letzten Wochen hatten...es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Freundschaft, die uns einmal verbunden hat. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Ich nicke stumm. Zwei Finger schieben sich unter mein Kinn und zwingen mich so ihn wieder anzusehen. "Ich würde zu gerne die Frau kennen lernen, die aus dem Mädchen geworde ist, das ich einst kannte."

"Nach all dem, was passiert ist?", frage ich unsicher.

"Gerade nach all dem, was passiert ist."

Ich seufze. "Wenn dich da mal nicht der Schlag trifft."

Er lacht. "So schrecklich viel scheinst du dich gar nicht verändert zu haben."

Ein lautes Gähnen lässt uns zum Fenster hinüber blicken. Sirius reibt sich über die Augen und streckt sich. Als er Remus erblickt grinst er breit und in seine Augen kehrt ein lebendiges Funkeln zurück. "Kaum aufgewacht, schon wieder dabei meine Cousine anzugraben, was?", neckt er seinen Freund.

Moony lacht und zwinkert mir zu. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht gibt sie mir ja noch eine zweite Chance."

Ich grinse. "Sag niemals nie." Moons grinst zurück. "Na dann.", sagt er und langt nach vorne, um mich zu kitzeln, ganz wie in alten Zeiten. Ich lache. Schließlich mischt sich Pads auch noch ein, bis ich durch die Doppel-Kitzelattake kaum noch Luft bekomme und wir zu dritt auf Moons' Bett hocken.

Die beiden grinsen mich an, ganz die alten Rumtreiber, und ich fühle mich wunderbar zurückversetzt. Wir haben einander, wir sind am Leben. Alles andere ist nebensächlich. Wir verstehen uns. Wir haben die Chance unsere alte Freundschaft wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Das ist alles was im Augenblick zählt.

Alles andere liegt in der Zukunft...

* * *

_Hoffe euch alle beim nächsten Mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. "Nothing Else Matters" wird die Fortsetzung heißen. Hoffe bald das erste Kapitel on stellen zu können._

_Sorry, aber die Geschichte wollte sich nicht zu einem "Ich-falle-dir-um-den-Hals-und-14-Jahre-sind-vergessen"-Ende schreiben lassen. Klang mir nicht realistisch genug ;) Aber man wird ja sehen, was aus den beiden und Sirius in der nächsten Story wird. Hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr enttäuscht. _

_Review-Knöpfchen freut sich übrigens aufs gedrückt werden :) _

_Grüßchen_

_Lina_


End file.
